


Say My Name

by WithTheMoonOnHerWings (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, one sided Reader/Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WithTheMoonOnHerWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had known that when you grew up, you had become one of the most popular agents in a highly exclusive organisation with its main purpose to expose the secrets of the Japanese government and yakuza, you would have thought that you must've gone off the deep end.</p><p>But that was what had happened. And to top it off, the yakuza's leader seems to have taken a liking to you and you should've known better to expect nothing less from the flirty, multi-faceted man.</p><p>A short story featuring YakuzaLeader!Oikawa and Agent!Reader, and it all begins when you attend the most unforgettable gala of the century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Moment I’ve Waited For (Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I seem to enjoy starting different stories and leave others unattended, so I'm really sorry about that. This short story concentrates on the budding relationship between Oikawa and the reader. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters there would be, so continuous ideas and feedback would be much appreciated. 
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

If you had known that when you grew up you had become one of the most popular agents in a highly exclusive organisation with its main purpose to expose the secrets of the Japanese government and yakuza, you would have thought that you must've gone off to the deep end. No way would you, a perfect straight-As student who had obeyed every single school rule ever recorded, would engage in such dangerous activities that could put your safety and identity at risk. But that was what had happened.

* * *

 After you graduated from school, you had fully planned on attending university and getting a boyfriend. But life had a way of twisting what you expected since the moment you were born, so instead of studying a course that both met your interests and would be greatly beneficial to you in the near future, you turned to this path instead. A more dangerous, sinister and thrilling path that you couldn't possibly tell anyone else about. Not even your friends from high school. Not even your family.

The moment you had graduated on that bright and sunny day, certificate in hand, you received a mysterious letter in the mailbox from a highly confidential corporation. It ended up being such an important organisation with large plans in their sights, that you definitely could not decline. The group of people running this company had made you swear to keep all the information you would learn from the point you stepped into their office before they revealed their intentions. They were an undercover institution that made their living and reputation by exposing the plans of both the government and the yakuza that ran hidden from the observing eyes. It was certainly a demanding job, but the thrill of being able to undermine the largest secrets of the two governing forces of Japan was all it took to nod your head and shake hands with your new employers.

You weren't known as (F/n) (L/n) in the files they kept securely locked in a large safe, as they had told you multiple times that was to keep your identity safe. Instead, you were titled Agent Raven, the perplexing young woman who was able to open the mouths and minds of every client, and leave without another trace. Adaptive to any unexpected changes that could occur in any operation, you were perceived as others as a fast-thinking individual who could say the right words to get what you want. This reputation both excited and frightened potential work partners, so you often worked by yourself, with Tsukishima or Akaashi. Both men were analytical, never missing any possible details in their subject's behaviour and finished every task efficiently and methodically.

As the bosses had deemed the upcoming case as the most difficult they've received since they established the organisation, you were chosen to work alongside Akaashi, Tsukishima and Kenma. Right now, you were seated beside the black-haired man as the chauffeur drove the two of you to the location of the gala. Nicknamed by others as Agent Owl, he was inconspicuous in terms of his movements and was the most active agent out of the whole company when night fell, in which he reasoned was because of his preference for the silence it brought. He was often handed with tasks that were held when the sun went down and made good use of the haunting shadows to disguise his figure and escape to when the deed was done.

* * *

 In the car, you watched the rain fall gently from the grey evening sky onto the road ahead. The water puddles reflected the yellow streetlights off the black asphalt, glowing through the monochromatic streets. Akaashi sat silently next to you, fiddling with the expensive watch that glimmered from his thin wrist. In the dull lighting, his messy hair resembled the soft feathers hidden under an owl's wings and you had to fight back the urge to reach your hand out to ruffle the silky black threads. You cleared our throat lightly and gripped your clutch tighter.

     "So all I have to do is get close to the subject and get the key to their headquarters?" He removed his gaze from the window and turned to face you directly. The emotionless expression he always wore when he was alone with you was comforting, in an odd sort of way. 

     "Yes. There is another target that we would have to extract information from tonight, so I'll distract them while you go for him." You nodded, eyes widening when you noticed he had leant forward to position himself closer to you. "Is something the matter?"

     "Your lipstick is smudged again. Next time I'll get Kunimi to purchase a better brand." Kunimi was one of the junior employees who often purchased all the equipment required for each mission. He often stuck to Akaashi's side, and you were not surprised at all if he didn't know about the different types of lipsticks on the market. Hell, even you didn't know the name of the makeup on your lips. Reaching his hand out, his thumb tentatively rubbed at the red tainted skin below your lips. You could only watch his green eyes concentrating on that spot on your face, not daring to move any part of your body. "There you go."

     "Thanks, Akaashi." You could feel your face reddening at an alarming rate and quickly focused your attention on the navy and silver tie he had smartly tied. He leant back and turned his gaze back to the window, and only then did you let out a silent breath of relief. 

     "Remember to turn on the earpiece when we step out of the car; last time Tsukishima caused quite a scene when you forgot." You cast your memory back to that moment when you had returned to the offices to meet an extremely frustrated man, his own headpiece held in a tight grip and knuckles white. 

* * *

       _"How many times do I have to tell you to turn on the bloody device, (L/n)?" He hissed angrily under his breath, and you had to quickly duck to avoid being hit by the black object he threw in your general direction. Akaashi detached himself from your side and wandered over to Kenma's desk, sending one quick glance behind his back._

_"I'm really sorry, Tsukishima. I'll..." He didn't let you finish, instead throwing his fist to punch at the wall directly behind you. That move startled you, as he often didn't show his emotion this way. All the other employees were silent and watched the scene in fascination. It wasn't often Tsukishima acted that way, especially towards you._

_"Tsukishima, calm down." Kenma chirped from his spot behind the desk and Akaashi nodded._

_"You were so close to danger, you know that? If Akaashi wasn't by your side, then we would've found your decaying corpse hiding behind the trash on a nearby alleyway." His harsh words felt like sudden slaps to the cheeks._

_"I'm sorry." Your voice wobbled precariously, and he stopped when he spotted you trying to hold down your emotions. He brought his arm back to his side and stood back, leaning down slightly to look at you right in the eyes. A hesitant hand patted gently on your shoulder and his golden orbs softened._

_"Just don't do that again. I might not show it, but you are a very valuable partner to me. I don't want to put you in unnecessary harm."_

* * *

      "I shouldn't make him worry again." You opened the clutch and retrieved the earpiece, turning it on before placing it in your ear and concealing it behind your hair. You gripped the speaker attached to the car and gave it a tentative tap. "Dinosaur, it's Raven. Dinosaur, can you hear me?" Believe it or not, but it was actually Kenma who had come up with Tsukishima's codename after he discovered the blond-haired man's love for the extinct species one late night after a party filled with alcohol.

     "Raven, I can hear you. Great to see that you are using the earpiece." You heard the slight snort of amusement from the other side as Tsukishima corrected his words. "I mean, hear. Great to hear that it's on. Your earpiece." You rolled your eyes at his humour, knowing that this would become a private joke for who knows how long until you do something that he finds funny again.

     "Dinosaur, shut up and focus." From your peripheral vision, you saw Akaashi slip in his earbuds and turn them own. Soon, you heard Akaashi and Kenma's conversation as well. They spoke as though they were using two-way radios, and it took you a while to interpret their conversation into normal speech.

     "Owl to Cat. Do you copy, Cat? Over."

     "Cat to Owl. Copy that. Over." You heard the frantic typing on a keyboard and soon Kenma addressed his partner again. "Cat to Owl, Cat to Raven. What's your 20? Over." Akaashi glanced at you and motioned with the tilt of his head for you to reply.

     "Raven to Cat. We're close to the venue. Probably around ten minutes away." You gave a slight paused and remembered to blurt out the ending phrase when the line remained silent. "Sorry, over."

     "Cat to Raven, Cat to Owl. Roger. Over and Out." The sound of static filled your ears, and you knew that Tsukishima and Kenma had left the conversation for the time being.

     "I envy your ability to speak that way. It's so difficult!"

     "Kenma always wanted to speak like that since he was young. He actually gave me a book on two-way radio etiquette as a birthday present a few years ago." You laughed behind your hand, the green nail polish on your nails glimmering in the dark interior of the car. That exact shade matched the hues in Akaashi's eyes and you hoped he didn't notice the choice of colour.

     "That does sound like Kenma, to be honest." Kenma, also known as Cat was known by others to be a highly intelligent individual was one of the fasters hackers of the organisation and proved to be a great asset to your team. 

     "We'll be there soon, Owl, Raven." The chauffeur called out from the front and the rest of the car ride passed in silence.

* * *

 The building was... modern, if you had to summarise it in one word. The exterior of the sophisticated architecture was made up entirely of sharp lines of glass and steel beams extenuating its grand size. You hoped that the interior would be much warmer than it appeared, especially with the harsh winter wind blowing the leaves off the barren trees lining the empty road. It was winter, and you couldn't find the furry shawl in your wardrobe when you were dressing for the event. You knew Akaashi would offer his suit coat to you, but he was afraid of the cold as well. Just a short gust of wind was enough to darken his mood.

     "We have arrived." The car slowed down in front of the entrance where some guests were lingering, socialising and gossiping. A simple push of the door was enough to invite the cold air into the car, letting the heat escape and raising goosebumps on your skin.

     "It's cold." You carefully stepped out of the vehicle, muscles in your legs flexing slightly as they balanced on the stiletto heels strapped delicately across your feet and up your ankles. The midnight blue dress hung perfectly on your body, hugging your curves and accentuating your figure. The backless design showed off your smooth skin and the barest hints of your spine. Thin straps held the dress up and were embellished with tiny gems that glittered with every movement you made. You had to thank Kunimi for his selection of the clothing when you got back, as he was the one who had chosen the dress and suit for the two of you. The colours matched and the two of you were a sight to behold.

Underneath the skirt, a black gun was pressed tight to your thigh. You haven't used the weapon yet, and you hoped you would never be in a situation to pull the trigger on someone.

     "You look absolutely beautiful." Akaashi stepped around the car and offered his arm for you to grip.  Bright diamond earrings gleamed from your ears as you placed your hand in the crook of his arm. A large ring adorned your fourth finger, although you were not wedded yet. In order to make your disguise as convincing as possible, you were to pretend to be his fiancėe so that you could attend the gala without a suspicious glance from the hosts. "Are you ready?"

     "As ready as I'll ever be." The two of you made your way up the stairs towards the front doors, and Akaashi flashed the invitations at the security guards. "Mr Akaashi and Miss (L/n)." Kenma had found out that both your surnames were quite common on the guest list. This fact surprised you, but the black-haired man did not seem too fazed about it.

     "You may come through. The official toast begins at 9:00pm, so ensure that you are present in the hall for that." You gave the guards a small smile as Akaashi made his way into the gigantic building. The only evidence that gave away the fact that the yakuza owned this building and not some rich politician were the swords hung decoratively on the walls. Your earpiece suddenly cracked and Tsukishima's voice spoke out.

     "Raven, Owl. This is Dinosaur. Remember, we have to be out of here by 1:00am the latest, so you'd better get on with your work."

     "Cat to Owl, do you copy? Over." Akaashi held a gentle hand to his ear and whispered into the microphone hidden underneath his collar.

     "Owl to Cat. Copy. Over."

     "Cat to Owl. Your subject is Kuroo Tetsurō. According to my sources, he has a kyodai by his side, Bokuto Kōtarō. Over."

     "Owl to Cat. Roger. Over."

     "Raven, your man is Oikawa Tōru. He also has the saiko-kommon by his side nearby, called Iwaizumi Hajime." You heard the sounds of papers shuffling before Tsukishima spoke again. "Be very careful, the guard is very strong and is very aware of his surroundings, so don't be unnerved if it is harder to get to the leader than you think." You held your clutch to your mouth and Akaashi blocked you from any prying eyes.

     "Thanks, Dinosaur. I'll keep that in mind." 

     "Talk to you soon, Raven, Owl." A waiter suddenly made his way to your side, gesturing towards the other guests milling around a doorway.

     "Please head over ahead and help yourselves to a drink." You gave a polite nod and he scurried off to parrot the same message to other people.

     "Then we should get going, (L/n). I'll have to introduce you to the hosts so that it won't look that suspicious when we talk to them later on."

     "Lead the way, Mr Akaashi." 

* * *

This is the moment you have waited for. No other tasks could have been as important as extracting information from the oyabun Oikawa Tōru, rumoured by the public to be flirtatious yet extremely cunning at the same time. Just one glance is all he needs to understand your true motives, but you were more than ready to take up the challenge.

In less than five hours, you had to get the brown-haired man to spill the secrets of his group and steal the key to the warehouse holding all their resources, and then the mission is accomplished. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-way radio language:  
> Copy- You understand what was said  
> Roger- Message received and understood  
> Over- Your message is finished  
> Out- All conversation is finished, the channel is clear for others to use
> 
> Yakuza language:  
> oyabun- leader of the yakuza clan  
> saiko-kommon- senior advisor. Next highest rank after the oyabun  
> kyodai- the 'brothers'. They are high in rank in the yakuza clan


	2. I Want A Miracle Tonight (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Oikawa for the first time in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of the story I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just like I had said in the last chapter, I'm not exactly sure where this story would lead to, so continuous ideas and feedback would be much appreciated.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

The vast room in which the gala was held was filled with many guests dressed in their best garments. The men all donned smart, crisp suits and the women wearing evening gowns in practically every shade of the rainbow. None of the invitees looked familiar to you, so this meant that you would have to depend on Akaashi to introduce you to the influential guests. 

     "Sir, please help yourself to a glass. The toasting should take place in a few minutes." Lightly tapping Akaashi's shoulder, another waiter held out a tray filled with delicate crystal glasses.

     "Thank you." Akaashi reached for two glasses and handed one to you. Giving it a curious sniff, he nodded as he was able to identify the alcoholic beverage. "Moet's Dom Perignon White Gold."

     "Not only do you know makeup and radio linguistics, you are also familiarised with brands of champagne. What do you do in your spare time?"

     "This is one of the priciest and best champagnes by Moet & Chandon, so it's not that hard to identify." He carefully released your hand from the crook of his arm before winding it around your waist. Your eyelashes fluttered quickly as you glanced up at the man. "My subject is coming this way."

     "I see." You dipped your head to pretend to search around your clutch as you spoke into the mouthpiece. "It's Raven. Owl's subject is coming."

     "Cat to Raven, copy that. Over."

     "Raven, message received. Owl, be careful around him; he's known to be quite manipulative despite his appearance." Leaving your clutch slightly open, you lifted your head and noticed a black-haired man making his way towards you. He was dressed quite casually, with the sleeves of his blazer rolled up to his forearms and tie loosely knotted at the base of his throat.

     "Ah, Mr Akaashi! How nice to see you here." Although you have never met this man before, but his appearance seemed familiar.

     "Mr Kuroo. Thank you so much for inviting us here today." He held out his hand for a firm handshake before gesturing to you. "This is Miss. (L/n), my fiancėe."

     "What a lovely woman you have at your side." He held your hand gently in his own and leant forward to press a tiny kiss to the skin above your knuckles. "Lovely to meet you, Miss (L/n)."

     "The pleasure's mine." His calculating gaze was slightly unnerving and you fidgeted in your partner's embrace. "So what do you do, Mr Kuroo?"

     "Mr Kuroo's the head of one of the largest trading companies in Japan. He is probably one of the most influential business partners to have." The man let out a laugh as he thumped Akaashi's back good-naturedly.

     "Such modest words coming from an intelligent man like yourself! If it wasn't for your connections, I wouldn't be standing here today." That was another aspect of Akaashi's disguise to be invited to the event. He simply had many ties with all the influential people around the country and he used that to his advantage in every task he was handed.

     "Bro!" A white-haired man jogged over towards the three of you, and Kuroo excused himself from the conversation. "The toasting is set to start in fifteen minutes, and he wants you up there on the stage."

     "Got it." He turned back to give you a wink. "Make sure you leave me a dance, Miss (L/n). And I'll come back again to talk about the future plans of our collaboration, Mr Akaashi." As his subject left, you let out a big breath of relief.

     "That was surprisingly intense."

     "Thus far, he is amongst the subjects I have found the hardest to handle." You nodded in agreement and swirled the light golden liquid in your glass. Akaashi kept his arm around you, the touch providing you with the warmth you lacked in the unsurprisingly cold building. "You have goosebumps. Do you want to wear my jacket?"

     "I should be okay, but thank you for the offer." His hand rose to rub at your exposed arms, creating friction. You closed your eyes in pleasure, basking in the attention of the man and the noise of chatter in the resonating hall. "That feels good."

     "I think your subject has just entered the room." Opening your eyes, you followed his line of vision to spot a tall, handsome brunette making his way towards the stage. He was already flocked with women but his eyes never lingered on them for long. As if sensing your thoughts, his eyes suddenly flickered to you and you jumped slightly in surprise. Akaashi's arm tensed in response and the both you stared at the yakuza leader.

     "It's Raven." He moved his arm as though to tuck in a stray piece of hair and you used that chance to speak into the mouthpiece. "I have sighted my subject."

* * *

If you looked at the man called Oikawa and was told that he was the oyabun of the largest yakuza clan in the whole of Japan, you would have found that statement to be a joke. He is an absolutely charming individual who could woo all the females, and possibly even males if they were brave enough to admit, with a seductive wink that promised many more opportunities where they could meet again. He looked as though he could be the cover model of every fashion magazine, and was often found by passersby to be rocking either the latest trends or is making one. 

The only hint of his status in society were the tendrils of black ink peeking from the collars of his shirt, which were never thin enough to reveal the patterns, to the dismay of many nosy citizens. It wasn't uncommon for many of them to spread rumours about what images could have been inked permanently onto his back. It was usually the women he gave a second glance at during important events held to the public that declared probably the most reliable, yet the most deceiving statements. You've probably heard them all: a fierce tiger roaming the woods, a mythical dragon winding its way upwards past the clouds, and even snakes twined with vines cascading their way up his spine between each vertebra. But no matter what was said, everyone, at least, had enough common sense to take each with a generous pinch of salt.

At the gala held at one of his spacious hideouts, he wore a sensible three-piece suit in a dark charcoal colour, enhancing the paleness and clearness of his skin. His hair was swept in his usual hairstyle, and cufflinks twinkled from their place on the sleeves of the blazer. He looked striking, dignified and intimidating. Women immediately abandoned their partners to hurry to his side, trying to capture his gaze with seductive gestures and greetings with underlying innuendos of something more than an introduction. But he remained with his head held high, back straight and shoulders set confidently.  

     "Iwa-chan." A shorter dark-haired man stepped away from his conversation towards Oikawa. He himself was clad in a dark  "How long until the toasting?"

     "Ten minutes. Have something you want to do?"

     "A pretty young woman has caught my eye..." Unknowingly, his eyes had drifted back onto you. You didn't notice, as you had tilted your head slightly to whisper into a black-haired man's ear whilst his arm was wrapped around your waist. "I was thinking I should introduce myself to her."

     "... I'll give you five minutes and then you'll better lug your ass back here."      

     "Thanks, Iwa-chan." His saiko-kommon waved his hand noncommittally, and Oikawa strode past the horde of eager women. The blinding lights casting an impossibly bright glow in the room didn't seem to faze him, nor did the flashes of the cameras held in the trembling hands of nervous yet extremely excited photographers of the evening. His strides seemed to echo loudly on the marble floor and soon he was standing a few metres away from you. The two of you turned around to face the host. "Welcome and thank you for being here, Mr..."

     "Mr Akaashi. This is my fiancėe, Miss (L/n)." A firm handshake was exchanged, and like Kuroo, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. Unlike Akaashi's subject, Oikawa's lips felt unimaginably soft on your sensitive skin. His eyes caught the ring adorned on your finger and flashed a quick smile.  

     "I'm Oikawa Tooru, the host for tonight's gala. I believe this is the first time you have been invited to one of my events? I don't think I've seen the two of you before." 

     "Yes, Mr Kuroo was the one who had added us to the guest list."

     "Ah, Kuroo. You must've known him for a while then since he never invites someone he isn't very close to."

     "I've known him for long enough to see that he can be a pain in the ass."

     "He can be a handful but is a good man nonetheless." Both men glanced back and watched Kuroo interact with Bokuto and Iwaizumi, waving his arms somewhat dramatically to add drama to whatever he was talking about. Oikawa was the first to look away and set his eyes on yours. "And what about you, Miss (L/n)? Do you know any of the fellow guests here?"

     "No, only Akaashi. I've never actually met his business partners before, so it is very exciting for me." In response, the black-haired man gave a slight squeeze on your hand. "He often keeps his work and personal lives apart, so I'm glad he finally gave in."

     "I see." From the corner of his eye, he caught Iwaizumi waving his arm to signal that time was up. "I'm afraid I have to end this conversation early. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Akaashi, Miss (L/n)."

     "The pleasure's ours." Oikawa glanced back one more time, sending you a seductive wink.

     "Make sure you save a dance for me."

* * *

 The toasting went by like any other, with polite applause and the mandatory speech from the host welcoming everyone present to the event. Luckily, it only lasted for ten minutes and Oikawa raised his glass for a toast.  All the guests raised their glasses, repeating his words and soon the music started, the musicians playing along to the sheet music on their music stands as the conductor led them through piece by piece. Waiters expertly weaved between dancing couples to offer small bite-sized food on silver platters, and the room filled with the noise of conversation.

In the span of one hour, Akaashi had led you possibly every corner of the room, introducing you to so many guests that their names started to blur in your head. By the time he politely left an intense conversation on whether the sudden drop in the Japanese stock market would affect the sales of Ferraris in Los Angeles, your head was swimming with the sheer amount of facts and faces that would one day prove useful to your profession. But not right now, as it didn't have anything to do with Oikawa.

     "Are you alright? You look exhausted." You had collapsed unceremoniously onto a chair, letting out a large breath of air. He pulled another chair in front of you, setting himself with more grace than you can manage at the moment.

     "Just an information overload." He chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair.

     "It can be quite a lot." He watched the dancing figures in the middle of the room, swaying slowly to the music. "Do you want to dance?'

     "That sounds wonderful." Holding his hand out, you placed yours on top gently and rose from the seat. Tethering at the edges of the dancefloor, you placed one hand on his shoulder while the other gripped his hand in a gentle embrace. "Your subject hasn't finished socialising yet."

     "Nor has your's." Kuroo and Oikawa were slowly making their way around the room, chatting and clinking glasses every now and then. Akaashi twirled you under his arm before placing his hand back on your waist. "We've still got time, so we don't need to rush."

     "I know." The music ended, and everyone clapped politely as the musicians stood up for a small break. "Mr Kuoo is coming this way."

     "Ah, Mr Akaashi! There are many things I wish to discuss with you." He showed up from behind your partners shoulder, swirling his glass of red wine lazily. "If you wouldn't mind me taking him away from you, Ms (L/n)?"

      "It's fine." Giving his hand a slight squeeze, you stepped from the embrace. "I hope everything is settled when you're done."

      "I'll be back soon, (L/n)." He leant forward to press a featherlight kiss on your forehead before following Kuroo to a secluded corner of the room. You used this opportunity of being alone to raise the clutch to your lips.

      "Raven to Cat. Owl is with his subject now. Over." You undid the strap on your high heels, rubbing at the tender skin there. Not used to wearing such shoes, you relished the moments your full weight wasn't on your feet.

      "Cat to Raven. Roger that. Over."

      "It's Dinosaur. How are you going with the task?" You turned your head slightly to catch Oikawa's gaze from his conversation with three women. They were draping their hands over his broad shoulders, literally draping themselves over his body to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Iwaizumi appeared as though he was used to this, as he continued to converse with the white-haired man who had interrupted Kuroo earlier.

     "My subject seems to be eyeing me from the other end of the room, so I'll head there right now." You slipped the high heel back on and stood up, smoothing your dress. "Wish me luck."

     "Be careful, he is the most dangerous man in Japan after all."

* * *

     "That lady you were talking to earlier is heading this way." Iwaizumi's gruff voice interrupted the squabbling of the women, and Oikawa's head perked up.

     "Miss (L/n)?" His eyes roamed the room and landed on you. He watched you decline the glass of red wine the waiter was offering, before lifting the hem of your skirt a bit to move easier. 

     "If that's her name, then yes." Without another thought, he stepped away from the group of women and headed closer to you, footsteps clicking on the marble floor.

     "Mr Oikawa?' Your smile instantly lit up his world, and he couldn't help but smile back. For a man who rarely smiled so genuinely, even Iwaizumi was taken aback as to how a young woman his best friend had just met could get him to smile like so. 

     "I don't think you've met Iwa-chan before." He gestured to the shorter male by his side. "He's my best friend."

      "Nice to meet you." You shook the hand he held out gently and cast another gentle smile. 

     "Where's your fiancė?"

     "Over there, talking with Mr Kuroo." You noticed the white-haired man had made his way back at Kuroo's side and was curiously watching your partner's every move. Unbeknownst to you, Oikawa had motioned for the musicians to play again. Iwaizumi shook his head at his antics but otherwise remained silent. "I didn't remember the names of the other people he introduced me to, so I thought I might chat with you for a while until he was done." Soon music resonated in the room, and the oyabun held out his hand.

     "May I have this dance, Miss (L/n)?" In reply, you took his hand and led him to the dancefloor. With his arms wrapped around you in an intimate embrace, you peeked over his shoulder to observe how Akaashi was doing. He had that smug look in his green eyes, and you knew that in such a short amount of time, he had probably gotten the man to spill everything he needed to know. As expected of one of the best agents in the organisation.

* * *

Now it's your turn to finish your task, with three hours left of the gala to learn about the yakuza leader's secret and retrieve the key. If Akaashi could do it in two hours, you should be able to... right?


	3. Like A Clear Glass Ball (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa discovers your purpose for attending the gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like this story, so here's another quick update! I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, and feel free to leave a comment below on your thoughts of this chapter.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

As he was the host of the gala, the guests automatically moved to the side when he led you to the middle of the dancefloor. A large crystal chandelier was hanging above you, reflecting light in all directions. Unlike Akaashi, he had pulled you impossibly close to his body, too close for two acquaintances to be. In this manner, it appeared as though you were his fiancėe. But you couldn't let that phase you. Not yet.

     "So what is your profession, Mr Oikawa?"

     "I'm in charge of managing the finances and responsibilities of the Aobajōsai Corporation." In other words, the boss of the yakuza-run business. His hand was sitting at the bend of your waist and he could feel each breath you took underneath the thin layers of fabric. "And you?"

     "I'm one of the managers of a small, home-run bakery. I don't think you've heard the name before."

     "I know this extremely cosy bakery which makes the best milk bread in the world. Could it be yours?"

     "I don't think so, we concentrate more on Western pastries rather than Japanese pastries."

     "What a shame. But I'll be sure to swing by when I have the time." 

     "Please do, we'll be sure to prepare some of our best bread for you to try." The music transitioned into another piece with a slower tempo, and soon you were just swaying on the spot, arms around his shoulders. The both of you continued to converse about work-related topics, and you had managed to pry some confidential information from your subject before he changed the subject. 

    "When did you meet your fiancė?" You looked up to see Oikawa staring at Akaashi from the other end of the room, talking to the white-haired man. Kuroo was nowhere to be seen, which further enforced the fact that Akaashi must have completed his task already.

     "Ah, at college. We attended the same seminars, so we saw each other often." Not really wanting to continue lying through your teeth, you remained silent. 

You had actually met Akaashi on your first day at work, if you would call it that. Stumbling late into the office, you were so close to crashing into Kenma, who had his head ducked down and was busy typing away on his phone with a hot beverage in his hand. If it wasn't for his arm which suddenly shot in front of you, you knew that you would have caused thousands of dollars worth of damage to the latest technology sitting on the desks. And that wasn't the last of it. You weren't as hard-skinned as you were now, so that same man had found you sobbing in the stairwell after Tsukishima couldn't hold back his frustration at your inability to operate the gadgets. Since then, he was treating you like an older brother would treat his siblings, so it was in a way laughable that tonight you would be playing the role as his partner.

     "Say, Miss (L/n)..." He never finished his sentence, as a woman bumped clumsily into the both of you. She managed to spill her drink on your dress and she gasped drunkenly, tipsy from all the alcohol she had consumed.

     "I'm so...so sorry!" She apologised through her hiccups, and you waved off the apology.

     "It's alright." You fumbled with your clutch to retrieve a tissue you could use but Oikawa suddenly started to pat at your dress with a handkerchief. "It's alright, Mr Oikawa, I can do it myself..." His hand landed on the concealed gun and his eyes hardened in response. That was why you had wanted to clean up yourself. So that he wouldn't discover the weapon hiding on your thigh. So that your cover wouldn't be blown. But it was too late.

      "Why don't you fix it in the bathroom, Miss (L/n)? I doubt a cloth can be of much use right now." Iwaizumi, noticing his friend's silence, butted in, gesturing to a hallway leading to the back of the building. 

      "She can go to one on the second level, that way she can clean up in peace." Oikawa pocketed the handkerchief back in his pocket and stood up. "And after that, we can talk more about our careers. And your intention for attending the gala tonight." 

* * *

Iwaizumi was the one who had led you to the bathroom, whilst Oikawa immediately headed towards the door with a keypad on it. He quickly typed in the passcode before entering, the door clicking shut behind him. Thanking the shorter man, you closed the door behind you before locking it. Looking around the pristine bathroom with its fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling, you knew that Oikawa must have hidden recording devices around the room. You turned on the tap in hopes to drown out your conversation and hastily fished the mouthpiece from your bag.

     "Hotaru... I think they're on me." You only called Tsukishima by his (incorrect) first name when matters were grave and he immediately caught on to the severity of your situation.

     "Shit, I knew this would happen with that bastard." You heard Tsukishima curse and throw something hard against the wall. Kenma voiced his displeasure of the violence in the background but didn't intervene with the conversation. "Where are you now?"

     "They took me to a private room in the back of the building. I've turned on the location tracker in my shoe..."

     "We can't detect those signals at all. Someone from their end must have intercepted them." And that would be a likely possibility, considering how the yakuza values privacy and confidentiality.

     "Raven, I'll come get you..." Akaashi's voice brought you some relief, but the blond immediately shot down what he was about to say.

     "No, Owl. We can't let your identity be revealed as well." In the silence that followed, you could imagine the younger male pinch the bridge of his nose. Your partner must be in a dilemma right now. He knew he shouldn't endanger his identity, but he always placed other's safety before his own. "Raven, buy us some time. We'll get the other agents to retrieve you, so get as much information as you can in the time being."

     "Got it." You heard a knock on the door and promptly closed the tap.

     "You alright in there, Miss (L/n)?" Iwaizumi's voice was muffled

     "What about me?"

     "Get away from the scene. If Oikawa has her out from prying eyes, then it must mean he has a gist of what is going on." The background noise faded as Akaashi quickly excused himself from the event under the disguise of getting some fresh air. "Cat's got a car waiting for you behind the building." 

     "Okay, I'm in the car. I'll see you all at the headquarters."  

     "Hotaru, I'm scared..." Iwaizumi was knocking louder on the door, and it dawned on you that you could be stuck here for longer than you had expected. That there was a high chance that you did not succeed in your task. 

     "It's okay, Raven. We'll save you. Akaashi, Kenma and I won't leave you behind."

     "I'll keep you updated."

* * *

Nimbly placing the mouthpiece back in your clutch, you smoothed your hair and opened the door. Iwaizumi looked as though he was about to burst the door apart, and you wouldn't be surprised if he was able to. "Sorry, I was just freshening up."

      "No worries. Oikawa was getting a bit worried since you were in there for a while." The man was pacing around in his office, the cogs in his mind turning at an incredible speed trying to interpret the information he was able to piece together. "She's here, Oikawa."

     "Take a seat." He gestured to an elaborate leather couch positioned in the middle of the room and you could see the handcuffs dangling from the armrests. Taking a deep breath, you walked up to the chair, footsteps echoing hollowly in the room. But before you sat down, Oikawa waved his hand at your dress. "Take the gun out."

     "What gun, I don't..."

     "Attached to your leg. If you don't want to, then I will." Reluctantly, you hitched the hem of the dress up, exposing the smooth expanse of your leg. And he was right; a sleek black gun strapped to your thigh. You slowly but carefully undid the strap, keeping your eyes on his face. His facial expression remained frozen into a sly smile, eyes wandering your figure. "Good. Give it to Iwaizumi." 

Iwaizumi stepped behind you, taking the weapon from your hands before roughly pushing you onto the chair. About to protest, goosebumps ran up your skin when he snapped the handcuffs into place.

     "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you'll answer them if you want to leave this place alive." He circled you like a predator rounding its prey, pausing only to direct a question in your direction. "Who's Hotaru?" You were right, he did put recording devices in the bathroom.

     "...." In response, a harsh slap resounded in the room and your cheek stung with pain. Through the tears, you saw Iwaizumi retract his hand. "He's my colleague. I work alongside him." Not a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

     "I see." Oikawa crouched so that was in eye-level with you. His eyes seemed to look deep into your being, shifting through all the layers you hid behind to conceal your true identity. "And what do you do for a living? A police officer?" You shook your head.

     "Matsukawa had made sure to pick out anyone to do with the Japanese government from the invite list." Iwaizumi spoke behind you, and you tried to glance back at him. But Oikawa's long fingers held your chin in place, making you keep your gaze on his brown orbs.

     "A spy from another yakuza group?" Another shake of the head.

     "An agent? Of that one organisation which reveals secrets of anyone and everyone?" You didn't reply, giving him the answer he was looking for. "We haven't been approached by one of them in a while. The last time was probably a year ago." He stood back up and signalled Iwaizumi to come closer. From that distance, you could hear what the male was whispering into the other's ear.

     "Warn Kuroo about Mr Akaashi. If Miss (L/n)'s partner has left, notify Makki to track him down."

     "Yes." He promptly strode away and you were alone in the room with the oyabun.

     "Tell me, are the two of you really engaged, or was it just an act?" The clutch, left slightly open and sitting on your lap, captured every word Oikawa had spoken and you were sure the men back in the headquarters could hear him.

     "..." You didn't respond, and Oikawa tugged your head back by your hair. He positioned his head dangerously close to your's, mouth right next to your ear. This caused tingles to run down your back, and your eyes fluttered quickly.

      "If you don't answer, I'll be sure to torture him personally when we find him." He tugged your hair roughly again and you shook the gruesome images of what could happen from your mind.

     "Akaashi...He's my colleague. Please don't hurt him."

     "Why? For all I know, you were both planning to put my group in danger." His breath ghosted over your skin, impossibly warm compared with the coldness of the room. It both eased and raised the goosebumps on your skin.

     "Please. Do anything you want with me. Just leave him out of this."

     "Do you like him?"

     "...Yes." You knew you didn't have to answer him, but you were afraid that this was the last time you could confess your feelings to Akaashi. To the man who knew too much about makeup, radio linguistics and expensive alcohol. To the man who worked alongside you for far too long to not develop feelings for.

     "I see. Were you trying to get close to me to learn my secrets?"

     "..." Oikawa was getting frustrated from your lack of answers, but Iwaizumi quickly rushed back into the room before he could do anything else.

     "Mr Akaashi's left the gala. Kuroo is safe with Bokuto, and I've contacted Hanamaki about the situation."

     "Thanks, Iwa-chan." He leant back to stare into your eyes. "What's your code name?"

     "..."

     "Iwa-chan." This time, it was a punch to your torso. You bent over in pain, winded from such a simple yet strong hit to the spot just below your lungs. "What's your agent name?"

     "..." Oikawa didn't even wait for Iwaizumi to make a move, instead striking you himself. His slap, although not as painful as the shorter male's, had managed to cut the bottom of your lip with the platinum ring adorned on his little finger. The metallic taste of blood leaked into your mouth and he watched the fluid drip down your chin.

     "I'm giving you one more chance to answer."

      "Raven. Agent Raven." 

      "See? That wasn't so hard." He stood back up and rubbed away at the blood on your skin, smudging your lipstick in the process. "The last question, is the organisation still hidden on the edges of Miyagi?"

     "What...?"  _How did he know?_ And again, the silence gave him the answer he was looking for.

     "You know, your eyes are telling me everything. I don't even need to wait for your answer since I can just find out from your gaze." With his fingers under your chin, he tilted your head up slowly. "Like a clear glass ball..." He suddenly turned and motioned for Iwaizumi to come to his side. Footsteps echoed in the room, and silently the shorter man handed the leader your gun. You squirmed from your spot, eyes widened in panic.

     "Mmph!" Your pleas for mercy were muffled by the fabric suddenly stuffed into your mouth, and Oikawa aimed the weapon in your direction. Tears were escaping from the corner of your eyes, and you shook violently, knowing what would happen next. 

     "I wonder how long it will take to break you." With a bang, the bullet hit its target. "Don't fool me anymore."

* * *

Oikawa wiped the blood that had splattered onto his gun with a crisp handkerchief. Iwaizumi glanced back at the unmoving woman who had managed to steal his friend's heart. With a deep sigh, he continued to ruffle through your belongings. Fingers wrapping around the mouthpiece, he quickly cupped it around his hands as to not let the other agents eavesdrop into the conversation.

     "It's not the first time they've sent an agent here, so I don't know why you were asking her all those questions you knew the answers to." Oikawa stood up silently to caress your cheek, featherlight touches that contrasted such rough movements he had done earlier. "You have feelings for her."

     "No, I don't. I've only met her tonight, and that's too short to develop anything."

     "I heard the question you've asked her. Don't think I didn't notice your cold attitude towards her when you connected the dots." Iwaizumi decided not to press any further on the topic when his friend didn't give him a reply. "You were right, Oikawa. There is a mouthpiece in her clutch." He removed his opened his hands up to allow the mouthpiece to capture the rest of the conversation and handed it to the taller male, who had placed your earpiece into his ear. He could hear male voices on the other end, one which seemed very familiar. 

     "Owl to Raven, can you hear me? Over." The owl must be your fiancė, Mr Akaashi. The man you secretly loved, who must've made your heart clench in many situations without him ever noticing.

     "Raven? Answer me." This voice he couldn't recognise, so that must've been Hotaru. But he wasn't sure, as there could be more people in this operation than he had thought. 

     "Agent Raven has been terminated." The silence was deafening, but he continued to speak, unable to stop himself from repeating the phrase that was once so familiar on his tongue. "Agent Grand King, over and out."

And with that, he dropped the mouthpiece onto the floor and crushed it under his foot.


	4. Time Goes By (Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's history with the organisation and his first meeting with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spice the story up a bit by recounting Akaashi's past. It's quite similar to the snippets about Daichi in my other story, You Are The One, but different at the same time. So any feedback would be much appreciated :) 
> 
> With this story, I am planning that if it is from a character other than the Reader, then it would be about the past and the current point of the story (so in this case, Akaashi's past to the point where he finds out more about Oikawa). So I apologise in advance if it confuses you, but I'm experimenting at this point in time.
> 
> As he is not my character, he would be OOC (so I'm sorry about that). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!
> 
> EDIT 6/6- sorry, false alarm of an update. just noticed a typo so I went and fixed it

If he had known that when he grew up he had become one of the most popular agents in a highly exclusive organisation with its main purpose to expose the secrets of the Japanese government and yakuza, he would either think he had ended up in the ward of a mental facility or had taken some explicit substance to think that way. He was a diligent and hard worker, who could see his future very clearly ahead of him. He had planned to go to college, take a part-time job here and there to earn some money, and find a woman he can settle down with for the rest of his life. But that was what had happened.

* * *

 His reason for joining the corporation was... a last resort, in a way. His father's business wasn't looking so good and a minor yakuza group had gotten word of the debt the company was falling into. Every night, they entered the empty and dark building, striding through the corridors as if they had owned the place to, later on, threaten the man to give them the rest of the shares and funds he had left otherwise they would harm his family. And it wasn't difficult to find out the family member's whereabouts. Akaashi's mother always stayed at home, like any typical housewife in the neighbourhood. Akaashi was the only child, so it was easy to stick one of the rookie yakuza members on the boy and track his every move. 

      "Otto, just give them the money. I want you to be safe, and protecting what little we have is not worth the risk of losing your life." The woman was standing in the kitchen, movements stilled with a soapy glass still in her hand. Her back was turned to her husband, who was downing his third shot of alcohol. Akaashi had finished wiping the table and was washing the cloth at the sink.

      "I can't, Tsuma. I had promised Keiji that I would pass the business down to him when he was old enough." Swirling the amber liquid, he tipped his head back to swallow the last drops of his drink. "I can't break the promise."

     "Otou-san, it's fine. Your life is worth much more than that." Placing the rag on the handle of the cupboard, he dried his hands on his shirt and sat down on the nearest chair. "I know you will lose all your hard work and dedication like this, but I don't want any harm to come to you."

     "Don't worry, musuko. I can handle this. Just concentrate on your studies."

And those were the last words Akaashi's father had said to him. He did bring the company back up from its bankruptcy, but the yakuza did get what they wanted. They had captured his mother whilst he was still at school and forced his father to pay them a large amount of money before lodging a bullet into their heads. He came back home to two dead bodies on the floor and a blood-splattered letter still in the man's grip. On the piece of paper was his father's will. Leaving his only son with the house and the company he worked so hard for, Akaashi fell to the ground in tears, gripping the man's hand tightly that if he were still alive, he would flinch painfully. His mother's glazed eyes were on the two of them, her mouth frozen into a blank and unemotional smile despite the circumstances.

He must've known what was going to happen, but was brave enough to face the danger. Akaashi knew he was too weak to protect his parents and that was what had led to their deaths. His word became grayscale after that. The funeral was modest, but many people attended to pay their respects and comfort the boy for his loss. He buried himself deeper into his studies, trying to distract himself from the harsh reality. Instead of attending after-school club activities, he resigned from the club and concentrated on running the company alongside his father's colleagues. 

He no longer took care of himself. He was immersed with keeping the business afloat and his grades high to lead a more comfortable future. Although he was a teenager, he was suddenly thrust into the adult world, left to fend for himself in the place where dangers roamed, unseen.

* * *

 A year later, the letter arrived in his mailbox. That year felt like an eternity, yet it also felt like a few seconds of his painful and bland life. He had lost contact with most of his friends who had abandoned him due to his desire to work hard rather than socialising. His head swam with information he needed to know for school, information he needed to know for work and information he just knew to distract himself from overthinking. Books covered every corner of the house, except for the lone chair in the living room in which he sat down on now, opening the letter and eyes taking in the black text inked onto the page.

Addressed to Akaashi Keiji, a person they wanted to work for the organisation. They must have heard of his situation and the driving force behind the death of the owner of a noble company who did nothing wrong but try to revive it. The organisation is known to all citizens of Japan to reveal the betrayal and lies of Japanese government officials and yakuza clan members. It wasn't uncommon for them to target those who lost their loved ones to those vile and corrupted people, so it wasn't strange that he had received the letter. Memories of his parents' horrific deaths were what led him to send a reply letter, accepting the spot to join forces in two years with the other agents who joined with their own reasons.

* * *

 On his first day, he arrived at the sleek building with ten minutes to spare. The bosses were appreciative of his early arrival and introduced him to the two men that would be the mentors of the new employees. They were standing by the door of the meeting room, silent and eyes analysing him.

The tall blond man looked professional. Tie knotted loosely at his collar. Black framed glasses with lens that reflected the light almost artistically. Polished leather shoes and a cup of hot coffee in his hand. His handshake was firm when he introduced himself as Tsukishima Kei, the head of the technology department. To his slight disappointment, he continued to say that he would be the mentor of (L/n), the other new employee that was now five minutes late.

Akaashi's mentor was Kozume Kenma. He looked like any other ordinary employee you would expect to see in an office on television. His hair, although neatly brushed, showed signs of his natural dark roots. His cat-like eyes were trained on the device in his hand, thumb swiping occasionally to flip through the document displayed on the screen. Unlike Tsukishima, his handshake was rather weak and emotionless, but something in his eyes told the black-haired man that he shouldn't judge that person based on his appearance.

     "Akaashi Keiji. Please take care of me."

     "Well, Akaashi. In this business, we address each other by our code names to keep our identities confidential. So Kenma here is known as Agent Cat, and Tsukishima as Agent... what was it again?" The brown-haired male scratched the tip of his nose, eyes scrutinising. "Glasses? Sarcasm? Someone give me a hand."

     "Agent Dinosaur," Kenma spoke out, his eyes on the tall blond. There was an irked expression on the other man's face, but he didn't interrupt so Akaashi knew that must've been his code name.

     "How did you even come up with that name anyway, Kenma?" The other man sitting at the table stood up, bouncing on his feet slightly. "I would've called him Agent Beanpole."

     "His ringtone is the main theme of Jurassic Park." With a shrug of his shoulders, Kenma brought his attention back to the electronic device.

     "At least I can recognise my own ringtone, unlike you with the default Samsung tone." He snickered behind his hand, causing the latter to raise his fists.

     "Why, you little!"

     "Well, (L/n) (F/n) is late, so keep an eye out for them when they arrive in the building, Agent Dinosaur." The ashy-haired man sitting at the head of the table slowly rose, collecting the clipboards in front of him. "I have another meeting to attend to so I won't be able to introduce myself to them."

     "Yes, Agent Swan." The other members stood up and bowed as the man left. "Agent Shrimp, don't you have something to attend to?"

     "Damn, you're right, Stingyshima! See ya later, Kenma!" He gave a small wave to his friend before bounding out of the room.

     "I should get going, lest you want to see the Mount Fuji of paperwork on my desk." Futakuchi stood up and gave Akaashi one final handshake. "Welcome aboard. Make sure to tell Aone, that guy over there, your new codename so we can add it to our database." He pointed to the white-blond man who was patrolling the floor with a serious expression on his face. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

     "Will do."

     "I'll show you around the floor." Kenma headed towards the door, giving Tsukishima one last glance. "See you, Tsukishima."

     "Later, Kenma, Akaashi." Akaashi followed the shorter man to the centre of the room, weaving between desks with expensive and elaborate machines sitting on top. 

     "I'm not really that good with people, so if you want Tsukishima to take you around, I don't mind."

     "I don't mind either if you don't feel comfortable talking to me. But I would rather have you show me around since you are my mentor after all."

     "Okay." Kenma gave a slight smile and stopped in front of the large whiteboard. "Daily, there would be a schedule written on the board. I usually stay here, but often the other employees would move around the building." His finger trailed down the list and stopped at Akaashi's name. "In an hour's time, you're expected at the training centre on the fifth level. It looks like (L/n) would be with you as well."

     "I see." Akaashi glanced down at your name, which was below his. "Who assigned the mentors?"

     "Shouyo did, and he let me pick first. So I chose you." 

     "Kenma here is a bit shy with the ladies. Even Yachi." Tsukishima wheeled his chair towards the duo, stretching his legs to stop the movement. He pointed towards a short blonde woman who was handing a stack of papers to a young man. 

     "That's because I don't usually want to interact with females unless required." The man looked over and gave a large wave.

     "Hello, Tsukki! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, one of the technology agents. Nice to meet you." He smiled cheerfully before turning back to his conversation with Yachi.

     "It looks like (L/n) is here." Kenma pointed towards the reception, where you were conversing with the person behind the desk. You were dressed in a white blouse and a navy pencil skirt, black high heels on your feet. "I'm going to get myself a quick cup of coffee."

     "Sure. I'll wait here." Akaashi stayed at his spot in front of the board and watched Tsukishima stride towards you.

     "Good morning, (L/n). Good to see that you arrived on time." 

     "You're Tsukishima... Hotaru?" You glanced down at the paper in your hand before flickering your eyes up to his golden orbs.

     "Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

     "I'm sorry about that. There was a traffic accident on my way here, and I had to help out..." You swept your sweaty hair behind your ears and your cheeks were flushed.

     "No worries. Come and meet the rest of the crew." He took off, and you had to jog to keep up with his impossibly long strides. "This is the technology level, and since you're an agent that doesn't specialise in that, you would also have to familiarise yourself with levels five through to eight. I'll take you through them during the lunch break after I introduce you to the bosses of the organisation."

     "Got it." Your head was tilted up to maintain eye contact with him, so you didn't notice the man who had his head ducked down and fingers flying on this phone, hot beverage in hand. Tsukishima was quick to shift to the side to let the man walk past, but you weren't so lucky.

     "Watch out!" An arm suddenly shot in front of you, stopping you from crashing into Kenma and causing thousands of dollars worth of damage. You glanced up at the person who had stopped you, hand gripping their shirt to maintain your balance. Green eyes met yours, and you took in his black hair and pale skin.

     "Thank you..." Kenma looked up to see Akaashi with his arm around you, and Tsukishima couldn't help but let out a snicker at the ridiculous sight.

     "Akaashi Keiji. The other new agent here." He let go of you and you smiled in return.

     "(L/n) (F/n)."

     "Fast reflex you've got there, Akaashi," Tsukishima noted as Kenma dipped his head in apology. "You look busy, Kenma, so I'll show them around."

     "If you don't mind, Tsukishima." The shorter male cast another quick glance back at you before hurrying to his desk, putting on the headset resting on his keyboard.

* * *

 Your mentor strode past again, and you could only curse under your breath as it appeared that you were the only one who could not keep up with him. Speedwalking, you kept to their side as he pressed the button for the lift.

     "Do you mind if I ask what you do here?" You looked back up at the blond and he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose.

     "I'm the head of the technology department, and Kenma's our main hacker. We specialise with keeping communication with the agents that complete their tasks outside of the office, and break into the software systems of the government and the yakuza groups around Japan."

     "That sounds difficult." He hummed in response and pressed the button which held the doors open. You stepped inside the carriage as Akaashi said something about ladies first and watched the doors close behind him.

     "I think being out there in the open is much harder. At least we get to hide behind the computer screen." The numbers rose from four to eight, and the lift stopped with a ping. "This is the training centre, where there are equipment to keep your fitness levels up and weapon rooms to practise your self-defense skills."

     "It's so big." You peeked your head out and looked around the open floor, where other agents were in their workout gear with water bottles in their hands. 

     "You'll get to be here in fifty minutes." The lift doors closed and the carriage descended to the seventh floor. "This is the level where the higher-ranked agents reside, in a way. There is also a Hall of Fame on your right, with the names of past and present agents who had made a huge contribution to the organisation." The floor was currently empty, and Akaashi presumed that every one of them must've been on a mission now or busy working out. 

     "Are Agent Swan, Agent Shrimp and the other one here as well?"

     "The other one is Agent Iron Ace. Their offices are on the sixth floor. We don't usually go there unless situations become dire, but it is easy to find their office when the time comes." Tsukishima pressed the button with the number five on it and leant against the railing in the lift. 

     "Agent Iron Ace? " You wondered aloud and Akaashi turned to you to explain.

     "Apparently, everyone calls each other by their code name to protect their identity. So Agent Iron Ace said that when we have thought of our own names, we should inform them so that it would be added to the data base."

     "So what's your code name then, Akaashi?" He scratched his chin and pondered for a moment.

     "I haven't really put much thought into it, actually." He glanced down at you, as did Tsukishima. "How about you?"

     "I'm thinking Agent Raven for now since everyone seems to like the animal theme except for Iron Ace." Tsukishima chuckled at your response. "So who's the lucky guy to be called Shrimp?"

     "Hinata Shouyo. He's a midget so that nickname does suit him."

     "Don't be so mean to him, Hotaru!"

     "You won't stop calling me that, will you (L/n)?"

     "Not until pigs can fly."

     "Fifth floor is the office for all the other agents." The doors opened to reveal a layout similar to the technology level, but with fewer machines. "Your desks are in that corner by the window, so for the first few days either Kenma and I will be coming to meet you here, or the two of you will meet us downstairs."

     "Awesome."

     "And that concludes the end of the wonderful tour. You both have to report to the training centre in thirty minutes, so the rest of the time can be spent familiarising yourself with the floor." You and Akaashi stepped out of the lift, turning back to give Tsukishima a small wave. "Don't forget to swing by my desk so I can introduce you to the bosses, (L/n).

     "Sure. I won't forget."

* * *

The training session was intense, and you left the floor panting and a new gun in hand. Akaashi's was strapped to the holster on his belt and he couldn't help running his fingers over the smooth metal barrel.

     "What did you think about the session, Akaashi?" 

     "Not so bad. Learning about the other weapons was quite interesting." 

     "It was my first time holding a gun, so now I can tick that off my bucket list!" The lift doors opened to reveal the technology floor and you made your way towards Tsukishima. "Talk to you soon!"

     "See you." He himself headed towards Kenma, who was still typing intensely on his laptop. "Have you had lunch yet, Kenma?"

     "Not yet. Are you buying anything?" His eyes were glued to the screen, analysing each line of text that appeared in white.

     "Yeah, I was planning to get a sandwich or something. What do you want?"

     "Apple pie."

     "Apple pie?" Black eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, and Akaashi glanced up to meet the eyes of Yachi. "Is it okay if I get him apple pie?"

     "Of course. Usually when he asks for apple pie, it means that he is really concentrating on a difficult task. Working so hard that he needs to treat himself at the end." She let out a light laugh and extended her arms over her head, stretching her sore muscles and back from its position. "The ones from the cafeteria on the second level are pretty good. But they take a while to bake, since they like to make the pastries fresh."

     "Thanks. I'll follow your advice." He headed towards the lift and descended to the second level.

Ordering the apple pie was easy, especially when he mentioned to the person behind the counter that the pastry was for Kenma. That allowed Akaashi to have a customer discount, so he didn't mind waiting for the food for one hour. Also, the wifi was a definite bonus, although he had only used it to check his work email and the news. 

When he had collected the pie and made his way to the lift, he noticed the sheer amount of people waiting due to the lunch break. Deciding to go up via the stairs, he opened the door and made his way up the flight of stairs. His footsteps echoed, but the sound of someone crying made him slow down and call out.

     "Are you okay?" The sobbing stopped and he could hear the person blowing their nose before clearing their throat to answer them.

     "Akaashi?"

     "(L/n)? What are you doing here?" He quickly made his way up to the fourth floor and found you sitting on the last steps, legs pulled up your body and eyes slightly red and puffy.

     "It's nothing. I just seem to be quite sensitive today. My mother did say that I have a glass heart." You chuckled sourly and rubbed once more at your eyes. "I angered Tsukishima since I couldn't operate the gadget he showed me."

     "I'm sure he has a lot on his plate as the head of the technology department, so don't take his frustration to heart." He settled down beside you and held out a water bottle. "Here, drink some water."

     "Thanks. I'm glad it was you who had found me." You took a quick swig of the bottle and handed it back to him. "Do my eyes look okay?"

     "Still a bit red, but it's not as noticeable as before."

     "I'd better go back and face the music. Thanks again."

     "Don't worry about it." He helped you get back up on your feet and opened the door that led to the fourth floor. "You can come to me if you have any trouble. I'll be here to lend an ear."

     "Then I'll take you up on that offer." Akaashi noticed that the office was eerily quiet, with coworkers whispering to each other and avoiding Tsukishima, who had his head buried in his arms. Yachi was shaking on the spot, and Yamaguchi was trying his best to calm her down. "Well, I'm off to apologise."

     "Good luck." He watched you walk tentatively to your mentor before heading towards Kenma to give him the pie. "Here you go, Kenma. It should be nice and hot."

     "Thanks, Akaashi." He motioned for the black-haired man to sit next to him on the empty chair and gestured towards Tsukishima. "While you and (L/n) were at the training centre, the project he was walking on since the start of this month went back to square one, so he was really angry. He usually keeps his emotions in, but I guess with the added responsibility of taking care of a new agent caused him to unleash his frustration on her."

     "At least they're making up now." Tsukishima had stood up and wrapped his arms around you somewhat awkwardly, apologising for his sudden burst of anger. You had started to tear up again but patted his back and accepted his apology. 

     "Do you want a piece of pie?"

     "No thanks, Kenma." You turned back to face Akaashi and gave him a slight thumbs up. Tsukishima had sat back down again, his intense gaze back on the computer screen as he typed rapidly. "I'm glad everything is okay."

     "Women are fragile creatures, so we as men have to be sure to treat them delicately. Like a glass ball, as one agent had once said. One wrong move and they will break easily."

     "Wise words. Which agent is this from?" The black-haired male waited for Kenma to swallow his bite of the apple pie. 

     "Agent Grand King. One of the best agents of our organisation's history."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> musuko- son  
> otto- husband  
> tsuma- wife


	5. You Were There (Akaashi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from the gala from Akaashi's side of the story, to finding out about Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still from Akaashi's perspective, if I have to put it simply. As he is not my character, he would be OOC (so I'm sorry about that). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any feedback would be much appreciated :) I would like to hear your thoughts, as to whether it was too repetitive, etc. Just so I can improve... 
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

Over the three years he was with the organisation, he was able to build an impressive reputation for himself, as well as having his hard efforts acknowledged by having his code name engraved on the Hall of Fame. Agent Owl, written in a gold script, date of his registration into the organisation noted on the right side of the column. It glimmered below Agent Crow's, and above Agent Raven's, whose name would join the ranks in six month's time. He remembered celebrating (albeit reluctantly) with his colleagues at a nearby bar, everyone getting slightly drunk and using this opportunity to relax and lift the weight of work and responsibilities off their shoulders.  

Kenma, never being one for social interactions, had patted Akaashi on the back when they departed from the office, muttering his congratulations before disappearing into the dark. Sometimes Akaashi wondered whether Kenma was better suited to be an owl, as he was often still awake even at the late hours of the night, busy doing something or rather on his electronics at home. He knew this because often when the black-haired male had a case by himself on such nights, he had always called his former mentor to research into a topic or help him hack the security checkpoints guarding his subject's most prized possession. But it was Kenma's perseverance to never drop a case until it was solved, and his surprising agility and stamina which allowed him to work three days straight which held him up to the name of Agent Cat. 

On that night, he had learnt more about his co-worker's experiences and their past, as well as their reasons as to joining the organisation. 

Hinata had revealed that he wanted to join the company because of a former agent nicknamed the Small Giant, a man despite his short stature was able to fight against men even double his size to get what he wanted. Akaashi remembered training against the shorter man at one of the simulations at the training centre, greatly surprised at Hinata's ability to jump extremely high and his incredible speed that was considered the best of the whole organisation. Unexpectedly, he now requested to take missions that put him alongside Kageyama, otherwise known as Agent King, as he claimed that the talented man

Ushijima, drunk from even a small shot of vodka, had mumbled something about wanting to work with the best people Japan had to offer to make the strongest team known to their country's citizens. He grumbled with a hand held to his forehead how he had met a man who should have stayed in the organisation to cultivate his talents, as he was able to draw out the maximum potential of his workmates, no matter if he was working solo or in a large team.

Tsukishima, the usually stoic and silent man, had brought his glass down loud enough on the table to get everyone's attention on him. He was clearly intoxicated as well, cheeks flushed an unhealthy shade of red and stumbling on his words. His brother, Akiteru, had apparently lied to his entire family about his role with the organisation and was captured on his fourth mission by the yakuza, who had promptly sliced his entire right pinky off. Now the older man was always seen wearing a black leather glove, the excess material hanging limply as he continued to run errands for the company. Tsukishima had vowed revenge on the yakuza, the clan that had caused so much pain to his brother and joined the company immediately, even though his was still in high school.

You, however, didn't reveal your reason to join the organisation until Akaashi dropped you off safely at your doorstep, supporting your weight with his right arm as his left hand fumbled with the keys you handed to him sloppily.

      _"_ Wanna know why I chose to become an agent?" He stayed silent,withdrawing the key when he heard the door unlock with a click. "Because I wanted to live life to the fullest."

     "There are other ways to make the most of your life, (L/n). Joining this organisation is possibly the most dangerous and risky way to do so."

     "I wanted the thrill. The thought of danger lingering on my mind at every possible moment of the day." He ungracefully dropped you on the couch and made his way into the kitchen to get you a glass of water. "I didn't want to be like the other people I knew. Who worked from nine til five in a job they only tolerated for the salary. To live life as though it was a never-ending cycle. I never wanted that, and the organisation gave me a chance to follow my dreams."

     "At least you're happy with your job." Coming back into the living room, he saw that you had propped yourself up and was fanning yourself with your hand. Your movements became more lethargic and he could see that you were about to fall back asleep. Draping his jacket over you, he carefully placed the glass of water on the table and made his way out of the apartment. With his hand on the doorknob, your next words stopped his motions.

     "I'm extremely happy. Especially since I get to work with people who care about my safety, watch my back at every moment, who care about me as a person." He whipped his head back just in time to see your eyes flutter shut. "I wouldn't exchange the times I spent with you for anything else in the world."

* * *

On the night of the gala held by Japan's largest yakuza clan, rain was falling gently from the grey evening sky onto the road ahead. The water puddles reflected the yellow streetlights off the black asphalt, glowing through the monochromatic streets. Akaashi sat silently next to you, fiddling with the expensive watch that glimmered from his thin wrist. He had asked Kunimi to get him a watch with a GPS tracker attached to the backing so that Kenma could keep track of where he was throughout the night. Yours was attached to the sole of your black high heels, and he thought about how painful it would be for you to wear them throughout the night. You, who after the first day at work found out you didn't need to wear such painful contraptions you swore were made by people who wanted to punish women even further. He recalled how during almost all the missions he had shared with you, at some point in the night you had taken them off and replaced them with flats that could fit into your clutch. Although

He had asked Kunimi to get him a watch with a GPS tracker attached to the backing so that Kenma could keep track of where he was throughout the night. Yours was attached to the sole of your black high heels, and he thought about how painful it would be for you to wear them throughout the night. You, who after the first day at work found out you didn't need to wear such painful contraptions you swore were made by people who wanted to punish women even further. He recalled how during almost all the missions he had shared with you, at some point in the night you had taken them off and replaced them with flats that could fit into your clutch. Although the long dresses you wore always pulled around your feet for the sudden decrease in height, he could only chuckle at the expression of comfort reflected from your smile as you hooked your arm back through his.

     "So all I have to do is get close to the subject and get the key to their headquarters?" He removed his gaze from the window and turned to face you directly. The streetlights cast shadows on your face, which somehow managed to further enhance your beauty. No matter how many times he saw you dressed up for the events, he knew he would never get used to how beautiful you looked. He hoped you didn't notice his eyes lingering on your face for too long to be deemed appropriate for work colleagues, so he instead chose to examine any faults of the makeup Yachi had hastily put on since Saeko was absent tonight.

     "Yes. There is another target that we would have to extract information from tonight, so I'll distract them while you go for him." You nodded, and he noticed the lipstick on the corner of your mouth. He leant forward and could hear you take a sharp intake of air. "Is something the matter?"

     "Your lipstick is smudged again. Next time I'll get Kunimi to purchase a better brand." Reaching his hand out, his thumb tentatively rubbed at the red tainted skin below your lips. He could feel your stare on his eyes, making him gulp nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing in his slender throat. "There you go."

     "Thanks, Akaashi." Assessing his work, he leant back once your skin was back to its normal shade and turned his gaze back to the window.

The rest of the car ride happened like any other, with a reminder to the woman sitting beside him about the earpiece and the silence soon enveloped around them. When the car pulled over, he hastily hopped out of the car and rounded the vehicle. The evening air was chilly against his exposed skin, and he wondered how you must've felt.

     "It's cold." You carefully stepped out of the vehicle, muscles in your legs flexing slightly as they balanced on the stiletto heels strapped delicately across your feet and up your ankles. The midnight blue dress hung perfectly on your body, hugging your curves and accentuating your figure. The backless design showed off your smooth skin and the barest hints of your spine. Thin straps held the dress up and were embellished with tiny gems that glittered with every movement you made. The colour scheme of your outfit matched Akaashi's, and the two of you were a sight to behold.

     "You look absolutely beautiful." He offered his arm for you to grip.  Bright diamond earrings gleamed from your ears as you placed your hand in the crook of his arm. A large ring adorned your fourth finger, although you were not wedded yet. In order to make your disguise as convincing as possible, you were to pretend to be his fiancėe so that you could attend the gala without a suspicious glance from the hosts. "Are you ready?"

     "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Kuroo Tetsurō. His subject for the night. The head of one of the largest trading companies in Japan, as well as the shatei gashira of the Seijō yakuza clan. He is probably one of the most influential business partners to have, and with him working alongside Oikawa Tōru, the oyabun of said clan as well as the host for tonight's gala, made him one of the deadliest companions to have. It didn't make matters much easier when Kenma told him that Bokuto Kōtarō, the kyodai of the Fukurodani gang, was there as well. He was depicted to be like an owl as well, which made things that much harder if it was true that he had the same tricks up his sleeves as Akaashi.

Any wrong move and he could find himself in danger.

Your subject had just introduced himself, and some part of him was glad that he didn't have to pry the information out of the man. He looked more intimidating, especially with his flirtatious disguise expertly executed to conceal such a deadly trait from his guests. Iwaizumi Hajime was also no force that could be handled easily, as he was the saiko-kommon of the yakuza. The man Oikawa trusted the most to help handle any important affairs and carry the responsibilities that came with the role.

The dance ended rather quickly, and he joined the polite applause of the other audience as the musicians stood up to give a small bow. 

     "Mr Kuoo is coming this way." With your head on the crook of his shoulder, it was easy for you to keep an eye on your surroundings and notify the black-haired man. He kept his eyes forward, only the slightest of nods letting the woman know that he heard her.

     "Ah, Mr Akaashi! There are many things I wish to discuss with you." He showed up from behind your partner's shoulder, swirling his glass of red wine lazily. "If you wouldn't mind me taking him away from you, Ms (L/n)?"

      "It's fine." Giving his hand a slight squeeze, you stepped from the embrace. "I hope everything is settled when you're done."

      "I'll be back soon, (L/n)." He leant forward to press a featherlight kiss on your forehead before following Kuroo to a secluded corner of the room. He spotted Bokuto standing by, large golden eyes sweeping the room to ward off the other guests from interrupting the talk. "So, when do you think the project will start?"

     "I would like to get it started as soon as possible, but Oikawa is being a bit stubborn about such a small detail in the plan..." Weaving a hand through his hair, Kuroo let out a large sigh and crossed his legs lazily at the ankles. "We also have a few things to get on top of first."

     "He wanted to finalise the last of the move of our supplies to the warehouse before concentrating on the project." The white-haired man chimed in.

     "Ah, it is always smart to finish the tasks at hand before starting something new." Akaashi kept his gaze on Kuroo, only occasionally flicking his eyes up to Bokuto to read his body language. "It's not surprising to see him hesitate since I am a new business connection after all.

     "I don't know what's taking him so long, I mean Iwaizumi is watching over the warehouse after all." 

     "Bokuto..." Kuroo sneaked a glance at Akaashi, but couldn't read past the blank expression he had on his face. "I think that's enough."

     "Oh, sorry bro. I keep on thinking Akaashi as one of us since he never questions what we are doing."

     "It's alright." Only then did he look past the two men to meet your form. You were conversing quietly with Oikawa, his head dipped to hear what you were saying. "You and Mr Oikawa seem to be pretty close."

     "I am his second lieutenant, so to speak. He has to trust me enough to assign me such a rank." Chuckling, Kuroo downed his drink in a single gulp. "I feel sorry for Iwaizumi- the second highest in rank, but has to babysit him."

     "But I overheard Hanamaki's conversation with Matsukawa that he was planning to promote you soon." A ring sounded from the phone in Kuroo's pocket and the man excused himself.

     "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but I've got an important call."

     "No worries." Akaashi watched him leave before turning his attention back to Bokuto. "That must be good news if Kuroo is getting promoted."

     "Yeah, who doesn't want to see their bro become the first-lieutenant? Imagine, Kuroo the waka gashira!" Bokuto didn't seem to notice his slip of the tongue, revealing Akaashi the information he wanted. "He deserves it for all he has done."

     "He does." A smug expression made its way on his face, and he glanced back out to watch you dance with the oyabun. "What an honour."

* * *

 The gala was about to end and Akaashi couldn't find you on the dancefloor. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were missing from the scene as well, but at least he knew where Kuroo and Bokuto were; goofing about with some other guests as their alcohol consumption increased. Shocking him, he nearly jumped when he heard the earpiece crackle.

     "Hotaru... I think they're on me." You only called Tsukishima by his (incorrect) first name when matters were grave and he immediately caught on to the severity of your situation. Akaashi's breath hitched. It was uncommon that you had encountered problems on your mission.

     "Shit, I knew this would happen with that bastard." He heard Tsukishima curse and throw something hard against the wall. Kenma voiced his displeasure of the violence in the background but didn't intervene with the conversation. "Where are you now?"

     "They took me to a private room in the back of the building. I've turned on the location tracker in my shoe..." He could imagine Kenma searching the interactive map on his computer to find the red dot showing your location, but his huff of frustration told Akaashi all he needed to know.

     "We can't detect those signals at all. Someone from their end must have intercepted them." And that would be a likely possibility, considering how the yakuza values privacy and confidentiality.

     "Raven, I'll come get you..." He voiced out, placing his glass on a nearby table and looking around the room for an empty corridor to sneak into.

     "No, Owl. We can't let your identity be revealed as well." But, you were in danger. And he was on the scene, which meant he could possibly rescue you before any harm can come to you... "Raven, buy us some time. We'll get the other agents to retrieve you, so get as much information as you can in the time being."

     "Got it." Your line stopped

     "What about me?" 

     "Get away from the scene. If Oikawa has her out from prying eyes, then it must mean he has a gist of what is going on." The background noise faded as Akaashi quickly excused himself from the event under the disguise of getting some fresh air. "Cat's got a car waiting for you behind the building." 

     "Okay." He spotted Yamaguchi behind the wheel and promptly slipped into the car. "I'm in the car. I'll see you all at the headquarters."  He turned off the earpiece and kept his eyes forward on the road.

     "Don't worry, Akaashi. (L/n) will be okay."

     "I hope so." 

* * *

 It was only after when he was back in the office did he notice the severity of the situation. Ushijima was standing beside Tsukishima, who was hastily typing out the conversation he could hear between you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Your voice was playing out into the silent room, and Yachi was clutching at her hands worriedly.

     "Please be safe, (L/n)." Her voice wobbled 

     "Where is Hinata?" Akaashi settled himself on the chair next to Kenma.

     "We sent Agent Shrimp and Agent King to the scene, to try and retrieve her. But so far, we haven't gotten any news on the situation from their end." Ushijima's deep voice replied and he flickered his attention back onto you.     

    "An agent? Of that one organisation which reveals secrets of anyone and everyone?" Oikawa's voice spoke out. "We haven't been approached by one of them in a while. The last time was probably a year ago." 

     "Raven..." Tsukishima's hands were balled up into fists, knuckles white against his pale skin.

     "Tell me, are the two of you really engaged, or was it just an act?" Silence followed, and Akaashi knew that the oyabun was asking about him. "If you don't answer, I'll be sure to torture him personally when we find him." 

     "Akaashi...He's my colleague. Please don't hurt him."

     "Why? For all I know, you were both planning to put my group in danger."

     "Please. Do anything you want with me. Just leave him out of this."

     "Do you like him?"

     "...Yes." Akaashi's suspicions were right. Since the moment he heard your drunken confession, he knew you had deeper feelings for him. 

     "I see. Were you trying to get close to me to learn my secrets?" But Oikawa's conversation was interuppted, as a gruffer voice sounded.

     "Mr Akaashi's left the gala. Kuroo is safe with Bokuto, and I've contacted Hanamaki about the situation." That must've been Iwaizumi. 

     "Thanks, Iwa-chan. What's your code name?" He paused, waiting your response. When none came, Akaashi could vision what he would do next. "Iwa-chan." As suddenly as he had called the man, all the agents in the room heard your puff of pain. "What's your agent name?"

You still didn't answer, so a slap resounded.

     "(L/n)!" Yachi called out in distress and Tsukishima took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. A sign that matters could only get worse."

     "I'm giving you one more chance to answer."

      "Raven. Agent Raven." 

      "See? That wasn't so hard. The last question, is the organisation still hidden on the edges of Miyagi?"

     "What...?" And again, the silence gave him the answer he was looking for.

     "You know, your eyes are telling me everything. I don't even need to wait for your answer since I can just find out from your gaze. Like a clear glass ball..." Why did that sound so familiar to Akaashi? Even Kenma's eyes were wide open, hands gripping the armrests of his chair.

     "Mmph!" 

     "I wonder how long it will take to break you." With a bang, the bullet hit its target. "Don't fool me anymore."

     "What was that?" Yamaguchi voiced out, his arms around a trembling Yachi. The petite girl was crying now, muffling her sobs into his shoulder. "Was (L/n) shot?"

     "Yes." Tsukishima's voice was grim. He held out the mouthpiece and echoed his questions about your wellbeing. "Raven, are you there?" Akaashi quickly picked up the mouthpiece on Kenma's desk, looping it around his ear.

     "Owl to Raven." His panicked voice trembled. He didn't want to believe that you were dead. But you could well be, from the silence that followed.

    "It's not the first time they've sent an agent here, so I don't know why you were asking her all those questions you knew the answers to...You have feelings for her."

     "No, I don't. I've only met her tonight, and that's too short to develop anything." That would explain the questions Oikawa was asking you about your relationship with Akaashi.

     "I heard the question you've asked her. Don't think I didn't notice your cold attitude towards her when you connected the dots." The sound of the clutch closing echoed in the room. . "You were right, Oikawa. There is a mouthpiece in her clutch." 

     "Owl to Raven, can you hear me? Over." 

     "Raven? Answer me."

     "Agent Raven has been terminated." It was the reply everyone present in the room was dreading.

     "No!" Yachi screamed, trying her hardest to pry herself free from Yamaguchi's grasp. "(L/n)!"

     "Agent Grand King, over and out." And with that, he dropped the mouthpiece onto the floor and crushed it under his foot.

* * *

     "Agent Grand King...?" Tsukishima echoed, bringing his gaze up to Ushijima's stoic face. "What is he talking about?"

     "Don't tell me..."

     "One of the best agents ever to be recorded in our organisation's history. Agent Grand King, otherwise known as Oikawa Tōru." Kenma spoke out before the boss could reply. He turned his sharp glare to the man behind Tsukishima and spat out his next words bitterly. "You knew how dangerous the man was, yet you gave the task to Raven?"

      "I thought she would be enough to face him. But I guess I was wrong." He reached into his blazer to retrieve the mouthpiece. "Swan to Shrimp. Raven is down. Agent Grand King is on our tail."


	6. I Won’t Break Easily (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the agent that had disappeared one year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back with the reader's perspective on the story, and I'm planning for the next few chapters to be from the reader as well.
> 
> I think the chapters concentrating on Akaashi were pretty good. What did you think? Are there any other characters you would like to hear from? Please write your thoughts in the comments
> 
> As usual, feedback would be much appreciated and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

There was a burning pain in your abdomen, like a fire being coaxed to grow from glowing coals deep inside. The pain was strong enough to wake you, enough to let you bolt upright from the thin mattress of the bed, to push back the blankets that covered your form. This room... didn't look familiar to you. Sterile, white and flooded with the cold lighting of fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling. Almost like a clinical room, which you confirmed later on when you noticed the beeping machines next to you and the IV drip connecting you to the bag filled with a colourless liquid.

     "You're up." A man in a white lab coat spoke out from the corner of the room. You didn't notice him come in, and the skip in your heartbeat from his sudden appearance caused the machines to let out a warning beep. He held out his hands in front of him, showing that he meant no harm. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

     "Where am I? How did I get here?" He made his way to your bed, carefully arranging the pillows against the headboard and carefully repositioning you to lean back. A clear clipboard was in his hand and you saw a chart filled out with neat writing, similar to that of a medical staff.

     "You're in one of the Seijō hideouts, but within the medical wing. If I recall, it was the oyabun who had carried you here, bleeding and unconscious."

     "What happened to me?"

     "From the examinations that took place, it appears as though you were winded greatly from sudden blows to your body, and the gunshot wound to your abdomen led to an extreme loss of blood. It was the result of a loss of air and blood that led to you losing consciousness." He gestured to your torso where the outlines of bandages were visible. Your finger rose from its spot beside you to trace said outlines, wincing when it landed on the wound.

     "Am I okay now?"

     "We'll have to take some more tests to see if during that time you had suffered from any internal injuries to your head, like concussions. But if the results are clear, then it means you can leave the wing in a week's time."

     "Thank you..."

     "Also, I'll need your personal information to write a concise report of your situation, as I'm afraid Raven is not enough." Your eyes widened when he mentioned your code name, one that no one outside the agency knew. "Don't worry, only Oikawa, Iwaizumi and I know of your agent name."

Lie. It must've been a lie, to give you a false sense of security. You've told Oikawa, and it must've spread so that he could warn his underlings about the threat hidden in this room. One of the agents sent to bring down the yakuza. Even with that kind man's reassurance, you knew he must've been lying through his teeth, although his kind face didn't expose an ulterior motive behind his actions.

But it didn't stop you from revealing all the facts about yourself, facts which the organisation had hidden from your colleagues to protect your identity. He scribbled in the information quickly, nodding as you continued to recite everything you knew about yourself that could be of some use. The faint scratching of the ballpoint pen against the paper was soothing to your ears. It reminded you of Akaashi, who had preferred to write up the details of his tasks by hand rather than type it onto a Word document. Thinking about him made your heart twinge and you wondered if he was okay.

     "That should be enough. Thank you, (L/n)." Clicking his pen, he stowed it back in his pocket and closed the clipboard. "Only I would have this information, so you won't need to worry about the others knowing the details, like your full name and the such."

     "Thanks."

     "We won't be putting you in any more harm, as our priority right now is to nurse you back to health. The nurse should be coming soon to help change you into a new gown and they would lead you to my office along the corridor." He stood up to leave, only stopping when you called out.

     "Is it okay if I ask what your name is?"

     "Sugawara Kōshi. You can call me Sugawara." Sugawara. That name rung a bell... wasn't it what Agent Crow had always murmured under his breath when he thought no one else was listening?

A year ago, he had moved his desk from the big glass window to the one opposite you, saying something about needing a change of scenery. Everyone had dived for the vacant desk, but you had remained rooted to yours, smiling brightly as he settled the cardboard box on the table.

      _"Daichi Sawamura. Otherwise known as Agent Crow."_  

_"Agent Raven. Nice to meet you."_

_"The pleasure's mine."_ The two of you shook hands, the squabbling of agents turning into a faint buzz as you made another friend in the organisation. At the end, Aone was the one who ended up with the desk, with Futakuchi reasoning that he had deserved it for all he had done for the organisation.

You shook your head, ridding yourself from the past memories and looked at the man. At the male with pale grey hair, so rare for someone his age, and the little mole below his left eye. He looked familiar, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it...

     "Um, do you know this man called Daichi? Daichi Sawamura?"

     "Yes. He is my friend." He loosened the knot of his tie and shot a sad smile. "We haven't been in contact for a long time. How is he doing?"

     "He's doing well." You were both silent for a while, minds rushing to put together what to say. "Have you worked for the agency, by any chance?" 

     "I have. I worked on the emergency corridor, so you wouldn't have seen me unless you were severely injured. As Daichi often was, showing up with those bloody gashes and bruises all over his body." His hazel eyes glazed over and you tentatively held out your hand to grasp his gently. Taking a shaky breath, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm getting so emotional."

     "It's fine." Giving his hand a slight squeeze, you pressed further. "Why are you here then?" He let out a short burst of laughter, filled with anything but humour and happiness.

     "I'm not surprised you didn't know. They always hid anything that didn't go according to plan."

     "What do you mean?"

     "Raven, I was the agent that went missing a year ago. Agent Refreshing."

* * *

The examination that took place in his office ran for over an hour, and by the time it ended you were exhausted. It was late into the night as you had the unfortunate luck to wake up in the early evening, so Sugawara was the one who had led you back to your room. 

     "Tests were clear, so you'll only have to stay in this room for another week."

     "Thanks so much, Sugawara." He slowly tucked you into the bed, inserting the needles back into your skin and attaching the monitors over your head and arms. "You mustn't make any sudden movements, otherwise, the stitches can come undone. If it does, find me."

      "Got it." The colourless liquid dripped slowly and you could feel it slowly oozing into deep within your arm, a slightly invasive feeling but comforting for all that had happened to you so far. "Do you know what will happen to me afterwards?"

     "I'm not sure. He might get you to expose more about the organisation, or even use you as a ransom to get what he wants. But no matter what happens, I doubt he would set you free."

     "I see." You watched the man shuffle around the room, turning knobs and pressing buttons before you interrupted him again. "Do you think we would ever leave this place?"

He paused, his hand lingering on the light switch. A small smile graced his face, making him look even more like an angel who had transcended from the heavens. His eyes were full of wonder and hope, and you knew these words were coming straight from his heart, uncensored and raw.

     "Someday. I'm sure Daichi would come and rescue me in the future, as would your friends." The room flooded with darkness, the only light coming from the hallways outside. "Just give them time, and they'll be here."

* * *

The twinge of pain from the bullet wound kept you awake, and soon you were rising from your position in the bed, swinging your legs around to the edge and slowly setting your weight on your feet. Maybe you should see Sugawara about the pain, and perhaps get some medicine to help numb it, but you weren't sure whether he would be awake at this hour. Or if he would be in his office if he was still awake.But it might be better to be up and moving

You carefully peeled the sensors of your skin, only rushing to turn the machines off when they beeped in alarm. Footsteps sounded in the hallway and you quickly rushed back to your bed, closing your eyes to feign sleep. The door opened and you could feel the light hitting on your unmoving form.

     "You okay?" A masculine voice echoed in your room and silence greeted him. "Asleep." He carefully closed the door behind him before making his way down.

     "Found out where the noise came from yet, Ryū?"

     "Not yet, it must've been a defect or something. How about you?"

     "Nothing. Let's keep patrolling." You waited for the footsteps to leave before getting out of bed again. Letting out a big sigh of relief, you tiptoed towards the door, pausing to listen for any more newcomers. Hearing none, you opened the door without a sound and quickly turned to your left, towards Sugawara's office. 

Letting out a big sigh of relief, you tiptoed towards the door, pausing to listen for any more newcomers. Hearing none, you opened the door without a sound and quickly turned to your left, towards Sugawara's office. A turn towards the right at this bend, the second corridor of this stretch... you couldn't hold back the grin when you found yourself standing outside the door. 

Raising your hand, you knocked softly on the door. When no response followed, you knocked a bit more earnestly, cringing when you heard the slightest groan of the metal hinges. There must be someone in there as the lights were on, but how come they weren't opening the door?

     "Sugawara?" Your hand found its way on the knob, and you turned it slightly. It opened under your grasp, and the empty room greeted you. "Hello?"

Finding no one there, you closed the door behind you. Back to square one, with pain blossoming more intensely. Looking back down, you saw the smallest hints of blood from the layers of bandages, tainting the stark white with a bold red.

      _"You mustn't make any sudden movements, otherwise, the stitches can come undone. If it does, find me."_ Sugawara's words repeated in your head and you quickly pressed your hand against the wound to staunch the blood flow.

     "Ugh!" It felt like you had just jammed a sharp blade into yourself from the amount of pressure you were placing on your wound , and you ungracefully fell to the ground, clutching the material of your gown. "I need to find Sugawara... I need to find help..."

      _"Stitches can come undone. If it does, find me."_ Staggering back to your feet, you wobbly made your way back to where you had come from. It didn't help that your vision was swimming, the floor tilting, your ears feeling as though it was getting stuffed with cotton wool.

     "Help me... Sugawara..." You tripped on your own feet and fell towards the ground again. You lost your direction and you cursed weakly at how all the corridors could look identical.

      _"If it does, find me."_ Oikawa's underlings were patrolling the hallways. One of them must have found you by now, they must! You could feel the threads holding the skin together coming unloose and blood dripped, staining the floor. You couldn't give up. 

Not with Sugawara's earlier words of how the team must be finding a way to save you. You had to get better and find out more so their rescue wouldn't be in vain. You couldn't let them down.

     "Anyone... Please..." You resorted to crawling, smudging the blood underneath your knees. It looked artistic in a way, like modern art done in a hurry and hung for an exhibition, in which many would come around and try to figure out its meaning.

Rounding any corner you could find, you continued to get even more lost, even further from your destination. 

     " _Find me."_ His words echoed in your mind for the last time as you lost consciousness on the floor, the dark enveloping you in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

You jolted awake, gasping from the nightmare you were in and held a shaking hand to your racing heart. Sweat was drenching your back and forehead, dripping onto the blanket in the similar matter as the blood on the floor. Speaking of which...

     "(L/n), are you alright?" Sugawara pushed against your shoulder, the nurse from yesterday by his side. "(L/n)?"

     "Yeah... why are you here?"

     "We fixed up the stitches and gave you some painkillers, so you shouldn't be in pain right now." The man spoke out, his light-brown hair swept back neatly. 

He, unlike Sugawara, was not wearing a lab coat, instead, he had donned the typical gear of medical staff from hospitals around Japan. A surgical mask covered the lower half of his face, so you could only decipher his similarly coloured eyes.

     "How did I get here?" Grunting, you struggled to push yourself upright and the two rushed to your side, balancing your weight.

     "We only found out that you were hurt when we received the alert signal from the emergency button in your room. Why, were you wandering?"

     "I was trying to get to Sugawara's office, but I think I collapsed on my way back..."

     "I'm usually out of my office by nightfall but you were the exception yesterday. Doctor Ennoshita takes the night shift from until midnight. He usually roams the corridors, but I'm surprised that he wasn't the one who had found you..."

     "When did you get the signal?" You were staring at the clock on your bedside, mentally calculating the time you were away.

     "Around 2am. It didn't look like Tanaka or Nishinoya had spotted you either."

     "I'll get the breakfast for the patient, Doctor."

     "Thanks, Yahaba. That would be much appreciated." The brown-haired male dismissed himself, giving you a once-over before closing the door behind him. "I'm glad that you are back here in a good shape. The accident wasn't life-threatening, only that you did lose quite a bit of blood." 

     "Does Nurse Yahaba know that you were a former agent?"

     "Yes, I think every yakuza clan member knows of my background. But so far my life hasn't been in danger. Yet."

     "That's good to hear." The radio in his pocket crackled, and he excused himself.

     "It seems like I need to attend to someone, so please get plenty of rest." Readjusting his coat, he made his way to the door. "I'll be back."

     "See you, Sugawara." But once he opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of a pink-haired man. 

     "Ah, hello Hanamaki."

     "Good morning, Doc." Sugawara held the door open for the komon before striding out quietly, his footsteps echoing. "Good to see you awake, (L/n)."

     "Hello, Mr Hanamaki."

     "Makki is fine. Everyone calls me that, except for some others who prefer Hanamaki." He swung a chair to your left, crossing his legs at his ankles as he settled down. "So, how are you feeling?"

     "I've been better."

     "Hm, Oikawa always seems to go for the torso when he holds the gun. I see you were no exception."

     "That's nice to know." You weren't feeling very comfortable with the awkward chatter and Hanamaki seemed to catch on your reaction.

     "Oikawa wanted me to find out more about your partner. Akaashi. Care to share anything?"

     "...I'll rather not." He nodded in response.

     "Not surprising that you aren't willing to rat out on your colleagues. Sugawara was the same when I talked to him last year." He started to pick at his cuticles, slightly distracted from the task at hand. "What do you think of our headquarters so far?"

     "Confusing. I got lost last night."

     "I barely even know the way around myself, despite working here when Oikawa became the new oyabun. I think he's the only one who knows where everything is. Hell, even Iwaizumi has the image of the map as his background picture on his phone. Smart man."

     "Hanamaki? Can I ask you a question?"

     "Sure. Go ahead."

     "Have you caught any other agents besides Sugawara and I so far?"

     "Hmm..." He leant closer, positioning his mouth so he could whisper in your ear. "I know I shouldn't be telling you this but I have a feeling Oikawa won't let you go regardless if you knew the information I'm about to share. He has taken a liking to you."

You nodded, shuddering slightly. It wasn't good news if Oikawa, the oyabun of the largest and most deadly yakuza clan, had his eyes on you, whether it be for romantic feelings or otherwise.

     "He intercepted two agents early this morning. I believe their names were Agent Shrimp and Agent King." You froze at his words. Had Oikawa had managed to capture two of the best agents in your organisation?

Hinata, one of the bosses and the best at running past his opponents and snatching the object he needed before they even noticed? Kageyama, the prodigy who had joined after you did, climbing the ranks at an alarming speed to be Hinata's right-hand man? The unstoppable duo?

There probably wasn't much hope for you to escape now. You could finally understand why Sugawara was in no rush to get out; unless you could take down the oyabun, then you would be stuck with the yakuza for a very long time.

There was no time to lose. You had to free them, otherwise, you'll know the organisation was done for. Otherwise, you'd lose the chance of escaping. Lose the chance of seeing your friends again. 

Your hand shot out to wrap itself around his throat, fingers clenching hard enough to leave marks on his pale skin. He inhaled shallowly past his teeth, eyes seething with surprise and panic as it dawned on him what you were about to do. The needle connecting you to the IV drip was tugging uncomfortably at your skin, but you knew better than to rip it out lest you wanted to suffer blood loss again. Your nails pressed crescent-shaped dents and you could feel his heartbeat thump rhythmically.

     "Take me to Oikawa." 

     "Why should I?" You saw from the corner of your eyes that his arms were moving quickly, but you were quicker, swinging your legs out and around his torso, locking his arms in place. It was an intimate position, but you didn't care right now, with the only goal to rescue the other agents. You executed your move with grace one wouldn't expect from an injured patient and you heard the clatter of the breakfast tray dropping to the ground. 

Looking past Hanamaki, you saw Yahaba standing there in shock, not knowing what to do in the situation. The pink-haired man noticed your hesitation and yelled over his shoulder for the nurse to find some help. But before he could leave the room, he was interrupted by the groan of pain let out as you scratched his skin hard enough to draw out blood.

     "Komon!"

     "Yahaba, take the IV needle out of me." You tilted your head down to your arm. "And then take me to Oikawa. I have some business to attend to." Winding your free hand through Hanamaki's hair, you tugged his head back roughly.

     "What's going on here?" Sugawara rushed inside, freezing at the sight. Watching an injured woman, weakened from the loss of blood, baring her teeth ferociously to one of Oikawa's advisors, growling from the back of her throat and ordering the yakuza clan members around.

     "Doctor Sugawara, she's causing harm to the komon..."

     "Let her free." Yahaba obeyed his orders without another thought, coming closer to slide the needle out gently and apply pressure to the puncture over your vein. Sugawara was close behind his heels, turning off the monitors and helping you get out of bed, wrapping the taller man's arms behind his back with the bandages in one of the drawers.

     "Thanks, Sugawara." Your eyes glazed like a madman's and you watched the komon's eyes widen with horror. The silver-haired man silently placed the stethoscope from his breast pocket to Hanamaki's throat, which he tugged tightly against his airway. 

The outsider which the yakuza had trapped within their clutches for a whole year. One they had blindly trusted, never suspecting behind his gentle and caring behaviour to have an ounce of revenge inside him. One who was now aiding you, letting the second most dangerous person in the hideout achieve what she wanted.

     "After all, it wouldn't be very convenient if the oyabun was to lose his komon, would it?"

* * *

 You won't break that easily. You'll show Oikawa to never underestimate you, Sugawara or the agents. Ever again.


	7. Don't Love Me (Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out about Oikawa's former involvement with your organisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update; I've got quite a bit on my plate these days but I've finally found a bit of time to continue with the story :)
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, and feel free to leave a comment below on your thoughts of this chapter.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

It felt like you were on a private mission with another agent when you followed Sugawara towards the direction of the oyabun's quarters, Hanamaki behind you. Yahaba was ordered to stay in the medical wings in case an emergency occurred with the other patients, and the former agent had led you to his office to grab a few weapons. One being a blade he had kept at his side since the time Daichi thought his friend should have something to protect himself with.

     "You're pretty fierce for an injured fighter." The komon grunted, not wanting to provoke any negative reactions from you, especially with the blade held at his throat. And true to his earlier words, you had noticed the doctor glancing at his phone every so often as if he was following the map.

     "We're all trained to fight as though it was the end of the world."

     "But you aren't the only ones who are training. Just wait until they see you holding a knife at my neck." You kept an eye around your surroundings, calling for Sugawara's attention when you thought you had held some guards patrolling the neighbouring hallway. "Quick, hide here!"

The three of you ducked into an empty room, eyes peeking from the window to spot two men striding lazily.

     "Hey Ryū, did you ever find the source of the noise?" A shorter man spoke out and the first thing you noticed about him was the small, short tuft of blond hair that stood out among the rest of his dark hair styled upwards.

     "Nah. I think it must've been a ghost, bro." The man that had peeked into your room last night wiggled his fingers creepily, an absurd expression on his face. "Out and about to haunt us."

Sugawara rolled his eyes next to you and you quietly whispered to him, not letting your hold on Hanamaki loosen.

     "You know them?"

     "They're the guards which patrol the corridors, although sometimes they to swap their shifts with others when they are tired. But they usually hang around here, especially when we receive more medical supplies from Shimizu."

     "Shimizu?"

      "She leads one of the main companies in which we trade... goods and services with, so to speak," Hanamaki replied, startling you. He wasn't afraid to reveal this bit of information to you, as he knew you would find out sooner or later. And besides, the black-haired woman never really exposed the yakuza business tradings with anyone else before, so he knew he could trust her. "Tanaka and Nishinoya are... charmed by her, to a terrifying degree."

     "I see." You remained in your crouched position, listening carefully for the retreating footsteps of Tanaka and Nishinoya. When you knew they were gone, you stood up, pulling Hanamaki up with you. Sugawara consulted his map again, nodding when he noticed how close they were to Oikawa's headquarters.

     "We just need to make it up to the ground floor before we are there."

     "Up to the ground floor?"

     "Unlike the other yakuza groups, our buildings also include underground levels. Like this floor, it's underground."

     "That explains the lack of windows here." You filed that piece of information into your mind for when you escaped or contacted the agents again before weaving your way upstairs behind Sugawara.

Oikawa's headquarters were three flights up, and you were slightly miffed to acknowledge that you were puffed when you finally made it up. Your stitches pulled tightly at your skin and itched. A lot.

     "Your wound okay?"

     "It should hold." But you knew it would rip open yet again if you had to engage in combat with the yakuza, and Sugawara seemed to be on the same page as you, flickering his worried eyes in your direction.

     "I think it's pretty clear which door leads to the room." Hanamaki breathed out, and it was true. It was the only elegant wooden door amongst the corridor, with intricate engravings and the wooden grains indicating how expensive it was.

     "Then let's get going. We can't keep them waiting."

You considered Kageyama to be one of the best agents in history, as he had climbed the ranks at a terrifying degree to be able to work alongside Hinata. Their partnership and efficiency of working together often confused you, as their approach to accomplishing a task were at opposite ends of the spectrum but at least they got the job done.

The black-haired male was a perfectionist, in your opinion. In his mind, you were sure he had calculated every move he made before he actually executed them, giving rise to his codename King.

But the agents who were in the business for much longer than you often commented that the 'Grand King' was much better than the young man, with his instincts in all situations and the ability to bring out the best in all his work partners, may it be his first time or hundredth time working alongside them. A small part of you had always wanted to work alongside him, even just once, when you had heard of his accomplishments, but was left disappointed when Ushijima told you he had retired from that business not long after you had joined.

* * *

  _"...He's scary." You remembered Kenma commenting when you asked him about the renowned agent._

_"He has the ability to twist every person's abilities to get what he want," Tsukishima added, handing the man behind the computer a cup of coffee. "Most agents are usually blinded with all his good traits, putting them more at the risk of being hurt in the long run."_

_"Like Ushijima. He thought Agent Grand King will stay with the company, but his trust was broken when the man used every bit of information he had managed to weasel out to put himself at the higher hand."_

_"That sounds terrifying." Yet exciting. Being with such a man would definitely keep everyone on their toes, and you smiled at the possibility of the thrill it could bring. "If only he were still here..."_

_"Great men like him were bound to strive for other objectives," Akaashi replied, stirring his own cup absentmindedly. "But the past is the past. There probably isn't anything we can do about what has happened."_

* * *

 If only you could partner up with him now. He could probably make escaping the building sound like a piece of cake, but you had to make do with what you had at hand.

     "So Agent Shrimp and Agent King are in this room?" You questioned again, hand poised above the handle of the door. "This isn't a ploy or anything?"

     "Why not find out? Life is full of surprises." Hanamaki, despite having a knife at his throat, still managed to joke around. But it was now or never, so you silently turned the door knob.

You could hear men conversing in hushed tones, and the rattling of wood on the floor, which you interpreted as chair legs scraping against its surface. Not being able to hold back any longer, you motioned for Sugawara to stay out of sight as you kicked the door open with a loud bang. The yakuza jumped at the noise, but Oikawa was the first to recover, a cunning smile plastered on his face as he roughly let go of Kageyama's hair, causing the black-haired male to grunt with pain.

     "What an entrance, Raven. To be expected from an agent." His eyes flickered over to the man in your grasp, and his smile widened. "I see you have brought Makki along as well."

     "Let them go." You hissed from your teeth, eyes flashing as you caught the sight of a bruised and bloodied Hinata hanging limply from his chair, clearly unconscious from the way he was treated.

     "Agent Raven, what are you doing here?" Kageyama questioned aloud, surprise still in his eyes when he observed your weakened state. "We thought you were dead!"

     "No need to worry. I'm still alive and kicking." To prove your point, you swung your leg out to Hanamaki's, forcing him to kneel down next to you. "If you don't let Shrimp and King free, I will slit his throat."

     "Are you sure about that?" Even with his life on the line, Hanamaki continued to stoke your anger. "I doubt a young woman like yourself has ever bloodied her hands."

     "There is no need for any deaths today since I am planning on letting them free. Am I right, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa's somewhat teasing tone made goosebumps rise on your arms, the coy smile playing at his lips contrasting against the playful words.

     "...Yes." Kageyama seemed reluctant to answer the oyabun, but his answer prompted Iwaizumi to step forward and slowly remove the rope binding him to the chair. Hinata's ropes were also being cut by a man with blond hair, who didn't bother to catch the agent when he fell to the ground.

     "You know his first name?" You kept your eye on Kageyama, who proceeded to lift his partner off the floor, a light sheen of sweat on his face. Didn't the agency keep their personal information confidential? If he knew Kageyama's, then what's to say that he knew Hinata's, Akaashi's and even your own? Your heart pounded loudly by your eardrums, each thump becoming more distinct as you imagined the horrors that would come with him knowing your full name.

     "Ah, Raven. I've known Tobio-chan from even before he joined the organisation officially." He waved his hand lightly, before making his way to stand in front of you. "I see you have recovered enough to come here..."

     "What?" But he didn't continue his line of thought, turning back to speak to a man with curly black hair. "Mattsun, how's it going over there?"

     "We've intercepted their radio and are collecting every bit of information we can get our hands on. But their agent information is a bit trickier." Eyeing the situation, he gave a non-committal nod. "We don't need the agents anymore, they'll only hinder our progress."

     "Whatever you say." With his nose raised in the air, he glared at Kageyama. "Don't think you'll be as lucky to escape alive next time, Tobio-chan. Take Shrimp and leave without a word, otherwise, you'll suffer serious consequences."

     "Come on, let's go." You could feel the tension growing between the two men and tried to drag him out, releasing Hanamaki from your grip in the process. "Don't even think about it, Hanamaki."

     "I won't." Holding his arms in mock surrender, he scampered over to Matsukawa and sunk onto the chair, placing the headphones over his ears and frantically scribbling onto a piece of paper. "I've got better things to do than mess around with you, princess."

     "Just a moment." Oikawa held up a hand, halting your movements. "I never said I would let you go, Raven. Only Tobio-chan and the Shrimp."

     "Try and stop me." The blond man, clearly agitated, made a move to slap you but you stepped to the side, instead delivering a blow to his torso. He grunted out in pain, eyes rimmed in black watering slightly as he made another move, but you continued to dodge.

And at that moment, Sugawara popped into view, overhearing the sudden change in events. You froze, as did the oyabun. "Sugawara..."

     "I see Agent Refreshing has made his appearance. Took you long enough." Oikawa nodded his head mockingly. "I wondered when you would snap and make a run for it, but I'm afraid you and Raven won't be leaving."

     "Try and stop us." Your tone was icy, sending goosebumps up the arms of the men gathered in the room. "We agents can defeat you with energy to spare."

     "Raven..." Sugawara tried to calm you down, noting the fierce fire glowing in your eyes, and Oikawa laughed at your determination.

     "Are you so sure that you can beat all my men, Raven?" With a flick of his wrist, two men stepped forward, pushing the sleeves of their shirts up. "Let's start off easy."

     "Think about Kageyama and Hinata, Raven. They're in no shape to fight. I can't fight, and you're injured. Just let it go."

     "Sugawara..." Kageyama barely managed to cough out those words, before quickly turning to the side to spit out a mixture of blood and saliva, grimacing at the sight. "Hinata's out, but I can still fight."

     "I can't back down now." The black-haired man carefully set Hinata onto the floor before taking a defensive stance next to you, clearly exhausted. But you appreciated his efforts all the same. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

 Despite being injured, you and Kageyama managed to take down half of Oikawa's men, in which the oyabun could only watch with scrutinising eyes.

     "Is that all you've got?" You wiped away at the blood from your split lip, glaring up at him. Unbeknownst to you, Kyōtani took that chance to strike, lashing his fist out.

But Kageyama stopped him, using his hand to cease his motion. And in another second the blond man was on the floor, growling from the back of his throat as the agent held him down firmly with his leg.

     "Tobio-chan did learn from the best after all." The brown-haired man chuckled, rolling his shirt sleeves up. "Iwa-chan, call Yahaba over. He will need to tend to our injured men."

     "But Oikawa, I can fight instead..." But Iwaizumi's hesitation went by unheard and all he could do was exit the room, glancing back worriedly at the sight. "Be careful."

     "Your attacks are good, yet you still have a lot to learn, Raven." He circled you, steps calculated. "Tobio-chan was like that when he started, but look at how skilled he is now."

     "That's because he followed Agent Grand King." You bit back, panting. Your side was throbbing with pain, and Sugawara watched on with worried eyes.

     "Oh yes he did, though he might not like to admit it now." A cunning smile was playing at his lips, a playful glint in his eyes as he swept past you, tackling Kageyama to the ground with incredible speed. "Would you, Tobio-chan?"

     "..."

     "Only the strongest men can stay standing, the rest must bow down in defeat." With his hand tugging at the agent's hair, he proceeded to swing the man to the side, where Kageyama landed, not moving.

     "King!" Your voice was shrill, limbs trembling at the sight of another injured man. You couldn't win against him. You couldn't. His very presence burned with all his power, in which you so desperately wanted to cower from. The oyabun was truly frightening, and you wondered why you had ever thought of challenging the scariest man in Japan.

     "Raven, calm down." Turning your head, you met Sugawara's eyes. He had tried his best to staunch the blood flow of the orange-haired man, and now his clothes were bloodied. "You can still win this fight."

Sugawara was right. You still had a chance. You couldn't give up just yet. They were waiting for you back at the headquarters. Tsukishima, Kenma, Akaashi...

     "Just listen to me." Oikawa stood up silently from his crouched position and you wriggled a tiny bit back, shoes squeaking on the floor. "Haven't you noticed his speed is quite similar to Kageyama's? Use that to your advantage."

     "I always knew it was a bad idea to have you here, Agent Refreshing." But true to the doctor's word, when you lunged for the man and quickly turned around to shove at his back, he was too unbalanced to remain standing, falling to the floor on his knees.

     "Oyabun!"

     "Don't worry. There's nothing I can't handle." And with your eyes truly open, you recognised the similarity of his movements with Kageyama's. His sharp reflexes executed each move with precision. If Sugawara was right about the oyabun's similarities with Kageyama, then did that mean...

You swooped down and swung your leg, hoping to make contact with his elbow, which if the simulation mirrored what you wanted to happen, would cause his arm to make way and his head to slam to the ground, making him lose consciousness. However, he seemed to be one step ahead as he grabbed for your leg and pulled you towards him.

     "!!!"

     "Ah, I've finally caught you." His movements were slower than usual, affected by the pain inflicted during the fight, and he managed to move his body on top of yours, settling his weight on your legs and wrapping his fingers around your neck. Such long fingers clenched, and you found it harder to breathe in the next few seconds before he let go, allowing his nails to dig into your skin.

     "You'll pay for this." You continued to struggle, but it was no use. You were truly trapped.

     "Iwa-chan. Escort Tobio-chan and the shrimp outside." Iwaizumi stepped forward and with a gentleness you did not expect from a member of the yakuza, carefully draped Kageyama and Hinata's arms around his broad shoulders and made his way out. "Makki, bring Yahaba around so he can help tend to the injured. Also..."

     "Let Sugawara go." You hissed out, cutting him off. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they reverted back. "You said it was a bad idea to have him here, right? Then set him free."

     "I don't think you're in a position to order me around." But it seemed like he was processing what you said in his head, the cogs in his brain turning as he analysed what he could do to make the situation turn to his favour. "Unless you have something to give to me in return if I do?"

     "Raven, don't!" Sugawara knew how hard it would be to escape, and how it was even harder if Oikawa had sunk his claws in. Just like now; you were now his, trapped forever in this evil dimension of reality.

     "You can have anything you want from me." Yet you powered on, getting yourself even deeper into this web where many did not leave, dead or alive. "Just let him go."

     "Kyoken-chan." The blond man shuffled over, barely giving you a glance as he bowed his head slightly. "Bring Refreshing with you and catch up with Iwa-chan."  
  
     "Yes, sir." Unlike Iwaizumi, he handled him rather roughly, causing Sugawara to stumble on his feet.  
  
     "I'll find a way out for you, Raven. Just wait."

     "Not unless you want her to live another day. Keep her situation a secret, especially from Crow. I know how close the two of you are, and the power he holds despite his rank."

Sugawara didn't have time to respond as the door promptly closed behind him. You were taken aback with Oikawa's words. How did he even know about Daichi?

     "I am quite familiar with the agents if you did not know. Except for the new ones like your teammates. Haven't you ever questioned how I knew Tobio-chan's every move? And the location of your headquarters?"

And his phrase from before you lost consciousness. _Glass ball... how long it would take to break you..._ Surely it couldn't be, or could it?  
  
     "I was the agent who deflected. Agent Grand King."

* * *

True to the oyabun's words, Iwaizumi and Kyōtani had escorted the three men out of the building and by the abandoned road before heading back. Kageyama and Hinata were still out, so Sugawara made it his task to try and communicate to the others with the radio in the black-haired man's pocket.

     "Hello? Anyone on this line?" The line, albeit cracking, managed to pass on his message back to the headquarters.

     "King? Is that you? How is the situation?" The voice was one he could recognise, even after that year apart.

     "King and Shrimp are out unconscious. This is Sugawara." 

     "Sugawara! You're alive!"

     "I am, Crow. It's nice to hear your voice again."

     "Enough with the chat, Crow. You can catch up with him later." Ushijima took over, and he could visualise the man with his hands flat on the table,his gaze as commanding as ever. "What's the situation?"

     "Oikawa let us out free, but not without some injuries on Shrimp and King."

     "I see. Any news on Raven?" That was the question he dreaded. He wanted so much to spill everything he knew to the man on the other side, but the yakuza were listening in to their conversation. He had to play it safe for now.

     "I'm sorry sir. I don't think she's alive." There was a pause, with chatter in the background. He could hear a young woman sobbing as they accepted his lie as the truth.

     "We'll come around and collect you. Just stay where you are, Sugawara." And with that, the line cut off and he placed the radio back with shaking hands. He glanced back at the building, the roof visible amongst the tall branches of tress obscuring the yakuza location from his view.

     "I'm sorry (L/n). I promise I'll get help when it's safe. Just wait for us."


End file.
